What a Feeling
by Always1997
Summary: What if Dominic Toretto had a twin sister? What if Brian fell in love with her instead of Mia? Follow Bexley Toretto as she navigates her life after Brian O'Conner enters it. *Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my character, Bexley.
1. Chapter 1

I jumped in my seat at the counter as soon as the phone started ringing. I sighed and picked it up pressing it to my ear. "Just packed up a real money load, and it's comin' your way. Look for 'Rodgers' on the side of the truck. Don't forget my share of the deal." The dial tone went off as the guy ended the call.

I put the phone down as I walked out from behind the counter and into the back office where Dom sat. "Another's coming our way. He said to look for 'Rodgers' on the truck. And apparently we can't forget his share of the deal."I told him sitting down on the desk.

Dom sighed looking up at me. "Do you have to sit on my desk?" He asked annoyed. I smirked and nodded. "You know I do. I just love to annoy you. It's what twin sisters were made for."He chuckled shaking his head.

I grinned and hopped off. I kissed his head and walked back into the café. My lips turned up as soon as I caught sight of the bright red truck pulling up. From that truck stepped a blonde, blue-eyed man. He's been coming here every day for the past few weeks and ordering the same thing.

He smiled at me as he sat down at the counter. "Hey Brian."I said walking over. "Hey Bex." He said folding his hands together on top of the counter. I leaned my hip against the counter and crossed my arms. "Let me guess. Tuna on white. No crust."

Brian chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." I smiled and walked over to the other counter. I grabbed the bread and spread the tuna on it. I put another piece of bread over the other and cut the crust off of the sandwich. I brought the plate over to Brian and set it down in front of him. He thanked me. I handed him a cold water bottle.

"Bexley!"Dom yelled. I sighed and walked back into the office. Dom stood up and came close to me so we were the only ones to know the conversation. "I need you to stay home tonight with Mia."He said. I scoffed shaking my head. "No. Dom you need me out there."I argued.

He shook his head. "No, what I need is for you to stay home with Mia." I scowled crossing my arms. "Why?"I asked him. "Because I said so. I'm older than both you and Mia so I'm in charge. You'll do as I say."I growled narrowing my eyes at him. He stared at me challengingly.

I turned sharply and stormed back into the kitchen. Brian stared at me in concern. "You okay?"He asked as he wiped his mouth having finished his lunch. I nodded and took the plate throwing it away. He stood up and placed money down onto the counter. "See you tomorrow."He called as he walked back to his truck.

I picked up the money staring after Brian. When he got into his truck, he looked back over. I blushed lightly and smiled at him. He grinned at me and started his truck, taking off.

I put the money in the cash register sighing softly. I looked over to see Dom staring hard at me with his arms crossed. I glared harshly at him before going back to my book.

~Time Skip~

I sat on the couch with some random show playing on a low volume. It was almost 3 in the morning and the team still wasn't back yet. It had me more than a little worried.

My leg started to bounce from the nerves. Mia came down the stairs and stared at me. "You okay?"She asked. I sighed and nodded running both my hands through my hair. "They should have been back already."I told her.

She came over and sat beside me. "They'll be back. You know that they're gonna be okay. So quit worrying."She said trying to reassure me. I smiled softly and nodded.

Car doors slammed causing me to jump up and run over to the door. I threw it open and sighed in relief seeing the guys and Letty walking up the stairs to the porch. I pulled Dom into my arms hugging him tightly. He chuckled hugging me back.

"We're fine sis."I pulled away and hugged Leon since he was right behind Dom. He squeezed my hips before pulling away. I hugged Jesse and then Letty. Vince was last to come inside the house so he was the last to get a hug. I smiled hugging him. "You okay V?"I asked once I pulled away.

He nodded and headed inside the house. I followed him and smiled at my family gathered in the living room. V and Mia were sitting together on the love seat. Dom was in his chair with Letty on his lap. Jesse and Leon were on the bigger couch.

"I'm heading to bed. You guys had me too damn worried and now I'm super tired. I'll be lucky to get a few hours of sleep now."I told them as I turned and started heading up the stairs. They all hollered out goodnights or sleep wells and love yous.

I walked into my room and locked the door. You could never really trust these guys to stay out no matter how much I consider them family. I took the scrunchie out of my hair allowing my hair to fall down naturally.

I slipped my t-shirt and shorts off. I grabbed my pjs from a drawer and slipped them on before climbing into bed. I laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about Brian. He was hot. He was also very sweet. I guess you could say that I had some feelings for him.

I groaned quietly and turned onto my side closing my eyes. I let out a breath and fell into the darkness of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I finished writing down some of the accounting shit for the market and café. I looked up seeing Brian walking towards the building. I shook my head smirking.

Brian came in and sat down at his usual seat at the counter. He slammed a magazine down as he did so. "Tuna on white, no crust?"I asked without looking up.

He started flipping through his magazine. "I don't know. How is it?"He asked a bit sarcastically. I smiled looking up at him. "Every day for the past few weeks you've come in here and asked how the tuna is. You always order it anyway. I can tell you that the tuna was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before. Guess what, Bri? It hasn't changed."I told him.

He looked up smirking slightly. "I'll have the tuna." I giggled shaking my head. "Coming right up."I stood up and walked to the counter to fix the tuna with no crust. I smiled at Dom as he got up to get himself a drink. I placed the plate with the tuna sandwich on it in front of Brian. "Thank you."He said.

I turned his magazine around so I could see it and slipped to the page he was looking at. I looked at him with a tiny smirk. "What?"He asked. I smiled shaking my head. We both looked at the road as engines revved coming towards the shop. My smile widened hearing the team driving up.

First it was Letty, then Leon, then Vince, and finally Jesse. Letty was Dom's girl. She was like another sister to me. Leon was like another brother that annoyed you to no end. Vince was my best friend, who constantly flirted with anything that had two sets of lips. Jesse was that little brother that everyone wanted to protect.

I was a little surprised when Mia got out of Vince's car though. "Talk to me, Jesse. This ain't working, brother."Vince said motioning Jesse to his car. I smiled and turned back to Brian. "Are you into cars?"I asked him leaning against the counter. He chuckled and nodded. "Since I started working at Harry's."

"Hey guys."I said moving back to my paperwork. "How you doing Bex?"Leon asked as he walked past me to get to the drinks. "How you living, girl?"Letty asked. Mia kissed my cheek over the counter and walked over to Leon and Jesse. "Hey!"Jesse yelled at Leon as they passed each other bags of chips. "Hey, Dom. You want something to drink?"Letty asked from the doorway to the office.

Vince sat down a few chairs from Brian. I sighed already knowing what was about to happen. "Ah, he's beautiful."Jesse said. "I like his haircut."Leon added. I smiled slightly and gave them a small glare. I turned back to the guys at the counter.

"Vince."I said hoping to get his attention. He kept staring at Brian though. "Vince!"I yelled. He turned to me slowly. "What?"He asked. "You want something?"I asked annoyed. "You look good."He said nodding. I scoffed and shot my middle finger up.

Brian stood up and placed money on the counter. "Thanks Bex. See you tomorrow."He said walking away. I frowned deeply watching him walk away before turning a glare towards Vince.

"Tomorrow?"Vince mumbled. "Oh, I love this part."I heard Leon say.

"Yo!"Vince yelled standing up. He started following Brian out. "Try Fatburger from now on. You can get yourself a Double Cheese with fries for 2.95 faggot."He said.

"I like the tuna here."Brian called over his shoulder. "Bullshit, asshole. No one likes the tuna here."Vince said walking faster. "Yeah, well, I do."Brian told him. Vince slammed Brian into his truck door.

Brian turned around and punched Vince. Vince tackled Brian into the door. They kept fighting in the middle of the street. "Jesus Christ. Dom! Go stop him!"I yelled back at my brother. "I'm sick of Vince's shit!"

He continued to sit in his chair. "I'm not kidding asshole!"I yelled and banged on the mesh stuff of the window. Dom stood up and leaned against the door. "What you put in that sandwich?"He asked jokingly. I glared. "Real funny. If you don't stop them then I will."I warned him.

He smirked at me. I growled and hopped over the counter. "Dom!"Letty exclaimed. I ran out to the two idiots and pulled Vince away from Brian. All that earned me was a punch to the nose. I groaned leaning my head back. I clutched onto my nose and felt something wet dripping down the lower half of my face.

I felt multiple arms surround me. I opened my eyes to see Dom standing in between Brian and Vince. "Hey man, he was in my face."Brian said holding his hands up. " _I'm_ in your face."Dom threatened. Vince tried getting at Brian again only to be pushed back by Dom. "Relax! Don't push it! You embarrass me!"He yelled at Vince.

"Get over there!"Leon yelled pushing Vince back to the shop.

"Jesse, give me the wallet."Dom told Jesse pointing to the wallet on the ground. Jesse immediately handed it to Dom. He opened it up looking at the driver's license. "'Brian Earl Spilner.' Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?"Dom asked Brian.

"Nah man."He said. Dom handed the wallet back and pointed in his face. "Don't come around here again."Dom threatened him. He grabbed his wallet as Dom walked away. "Hey, man, you know this is bullshit."Brian called. I sighed a little and then winced from the pain in my nose.

Dom turned back to Brian and pointed at his truck. "You work for Harry right?"He asked. "Yeah. I just started."He answered. "You were just fired."Dom told him and then walked back to us. I pushed Letty's and Mia's hands away and took a step toward Brian. I gave him an apologetic look. He sighed and walked to his truck. I watched him drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My nose was covered in a bandage. It wasn't broken. My nose was now covered in a bruise that wouldn't go away for a while.

I finished applying the little bit of makeup that I usually wore. I walked out to my bedroom and slipped on the lacy bra and underwear that I had picked out before I took a shower. I slipped on short leather black shorts and a dark red halter top that was low in the front and long in the back. It showed off my belly button piercing nicely.

I slipped on the black heels that I just bought the other day and smiled at my reflection in the long mirror that was hanging on my closet door.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. Everyone seemed to be waiting on my. "Finally."Leon yelled standing up. I smirked crossing my arms. "Hey. I gotta look good man."

Dom chuckled shaking his head. He kissed my head. "Who you riding with?"He asked as we all walked outside. "You know I always ride with my big bro."

Mia was gonna ride with Letty. I got into Dom's car. He revved his engine and then four other engines followed. We took off down the street in a triangle formation with us in the lead.

We were meeting everyone for the races in between some abandoned buildings. But the races would be in the streets that we would block off. My lips widened as we got to the place. Everyone cleared a path for us to drive through. Dom parked and got out. I opened up my door and slid out of the car. I smirked seeing everyone watching me. I loved the attention.

I closed the door and hugged a few people. I walked up to the front of the car where Dom was chatting up a few of the racer chasers. Letty came up. "I smell…" She sniffed. "…skanks. Why don't you girls just pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face?"She threatened.

"Letty, I was just talking."Dom told her. "Yeah, whatever."She said walking a little ways away. I smirked. "Damn, in the doghouse."Dom glared before turning towards Hector.

"Okay, Hector." He came up. "Yeah? What's up man?"He asked and did the whole clap hands together bro hug thing. "Yo, what's up?"Edwin said coming up. "Edwin."Dom said pounding their fists together. "How we doing this tonight?"He asked.

"One race. Two-G buy-in. Winner takes all. Hector, you're gonna hold the cash."Dom told everyone. "Why Hector?"Some Asian guy asked as everyone handed the money in. "Cause he's too slow to make away with the money, man."Everyone laughed at Edwin's insult.

Okay, good luck, guys."Dom said patting them on the back. "Hey, wait. Hold up."A voice called out. I was surprised to see Brian walking up to us.

"I don't have any cash, but I do have the pink slip to my car."He held up the pink slip. "Hey, you can't climb in the ring with Ali cause you think you box."Jesse said walking up. Brian pointed to Vince who was sitting on his car. "He knows I can box." I smirked crossing my arms.

He looked back to us. "So check it out. It's like this. I lose, the winner takes my car, clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash, and I take the respect."Brian told Dom. The people surrounding us laughed. "Respect."Dom laughed it off.

I smiled slightly looking at Brian. "To some people, that's more important."Brian told him. That got everyone to stop laughing.

Dom pointed to the green car. "That your car?"He asked. We walked over as Brian popped the hood open. Jesse lifted it up to examine the engine. "I see a cool-air intake. It's got a NOS-fogger system and a T-four turbo, Dominic. I see an A.I.C. controller. It has direct port nitrous injection."Jesse told Dom as he looked it over.

"Yeah, and a stand-alone fuel management system. Not a bad way to spend $10,000."Dom said. I smirked impressed that Brian had this car.

"You see that shit?"Edwin asked taking a closer look. "He's got enough NOS in there to blow himself up, period." He said laughing slightly.

"So, what do you say? Am I worthy?"Brian asked. "We don't know yet. But you're in. Let's go."He told everyone and then started walking back to his car. I caught Brian's eye and gave him a smile. He answered back with a smile of his own. I walked back to Dom's car and got into the passenger seat. He took off out of the little alley way.


	4. Chapter 4

We made our way to the street that they would race on. Everyone parked on the sides and some blocked the side streets. Once Dom pulled up to the starting line with everyone, I got out. I giggled seeing Brian stopped a little too much in front of the line.

Dom started his music. I walked away to the other side so I could talk to Brian. I bent down and leaned against his door. "This is your first race. So, I'll give you some advice. Don't press your NOS too soon otherwise, you'll lose completely." He smiled at me. I leaned forward pressing a kiss to his cheek. He stared at me as I pulled away. I gave him a grin. "For good luck."

He chuckled shaking his head as I walked away to the other side of the street. I knew Dom was staring at me cause I could feel his eyes on me. I stood next to Letty and Mia. They were both grinning at me. "What?"I asked smirking. They shook their heads.

We turned back to the race as they were about to start. We were just waiting for Leon to let us know we were ready.

Hector held his hands up indicating to get ready. "Go!"He yelled throwing his hands down. Dom took the lead, followed by the Asian guy, then Edwin, and then Brian. Brian actually had a rocky start by swerving all over the place.

In the end, Dom won. It wasn't really a surprise. I smiled and ran up to him as he got out of his car. "Here's what you want, right here. There you go."Hector said handing him the money. "You were racing a bunch of skateboards, know what I meant?"Hector asked laughing.

Dom handed the money to Mia. "My sister holds the money. Count it."He told her. Dom lifted Letty up. "And you're my trophy." I smiled. They were so cute together.

Brian pulled up a little behind Dom's car. We walked over to surround them. "Was that fun?"Jesse asked Brian as he lifted the hood up. Smoke came out as Jesse got the hood up all the way.

"What are you smiling about?"Dom asked Brian. "Dude, I almost had you."Brian said laughing. Everyone busted out laughing. I smirked lifting my hand to cover my mouth. " _You_ almost had _me_?"Dom mocked.

"You never had me. You never had your car."He told Brian. Everyone oohed. "Granny shifting, not double-clutching like you should."He told him as he walked around Brian to the back of the car. Everyone oohed again. "You're lucky that hundred-shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake."

"Nice job!"Someone yelled. "Almost had _me_?"Dom asked a random guy in the crowd as he pointed at himself. He continued walking around the car. "Now me and the mad scientist gotta rip apart the block and replaced the piston rings you fried."

Brian's smile completely fell from his face. Dom put the hood down and then turned back to Brian. "Ask any race, any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning."Dom told him. Everyone in the crowd yelled out their agreements.

My eyes widened as Leon's voice rang from Hector's radio yelling cops. Everyone started running to their cars. Dom grabbed my arm and dragged me to his car. I jumped in quickly as Dom hauled ass down the street. You could hear the sirens before you saw the lights.

Dom slowed and turned into a parking garage just as a cop car passed. He drove up a few flights and then parked in the corner. I passed him his jacket and grabbed mine from the backseat. We both slid them on and then walked out of the parking garage.

We started walking down the sidewalk and saw a police car pass us. It stopped and turned around. "Toretto, stop right there!"The guy yelled into the megaphone or whatever they have. Dom grabbed my hand and we took off running. "Toretto!"The cop yelled again. I knew I shouldn't have worn heels. It was making it a little uncomfortable to run in.

We turned down an alley and kept running. The cop was right behind us. A bright green car pulled up in front of us. "Get in!"Brian yelled. Dom shoved me in. I climbed into the back as Dom shut the door. He was sitting in the passenger side already. Brian took off out of the alley.


	5. Chapter 5

The cop was on our tail. As Brian turned onto the street, he drifted slightly. The cop came out of the alley and the tail end was hit by the car that was coming down the road.

Two more cop cars were coming from the front. "Whoa! Whoa!"Dom yelled as we saw the police stop. Brian easily maneuvered around them though. We flew up a little and then landed back on the ground. I banged my head on Dom's head rest as we came down. "Fuck!"I exclaimed in a bit of pain.

Dom looked back. "You okay?"He asked. I nodded and rubbed my forehead. He sighed and then turned back to face the front. "You're the last person in the world I expected to show up."Dom told him.

"Yeah, well, I thought if I got in your good graces, you might let me keep my car."Brian told him. Dom nodded. "You are in my good graces, but you ain't keeping your car."

I giggled leaning back in the seat. "You drive like you've done this before."Dom said. I leant forward. "Are you a wheel man?"I asked Brian. "No."

"You boost cars?"Dom asked. Brian placed his left hand on the wheel. "No. Never."

"Ever done time?"I asked him. He glanced back at me. "Couple of overnighters. No big deal."He said. I smirked.

"What about the two years in juvie for boosting cars?"Dom asked. Brian turned to Dom before looking back at the road. Dom scoffed a laugh. "Tuscon, right?"He asked. Brian nodded slightly.

"We had Jesse run a profile on you, Brian Earl Spilner."I told him smirking. "He'll find anything on the Web, anything about anybody. So why bullshit?"Dom asked.

"So what about you?"Brian asked changing the subject. I frowned and leaned back in my seat. Dom never liked talking about his time in prison. "Two years in Lompoc." He paused looking out the window. "I'll die before I go back."I placed my hand on his shoulder squeezing gently.

I looked out the back window hearing engines. Bikes were coming up on us fast. "Shit."I exclaimed. Dom looked back. "Oh, great."He said turning around. "What?"Brian asked confused.

The bikes surrounded the car. "It's gonna be a long-ass night, that's what."Dom said. One of the guys on a bike held a gun to Brian. "Follow us."

I sighed biting my lip. This was just great. Two bikes were in front of us and the rest were behind us making sure we didn't cut and run.

We finally pulled into the T & K Food parking lot. We stopped in front of a statue of Confucius. Dom got out of the car. Brian slid out of the car but he lifted the seat forward for me and helped me out. The Asian guys held guns on us. "I thought we had an agreement."Johnny Tran said.

"You stay away, I stay away."He said looking at the car. "Everybody stays happy."

"We got lost, Johnny. What do you want me to tell you?"Dom asked. "Who's 'we'?"Johnny asked. "Uh, my new mechanic."Dom said improvising. "Brian, meet Johnny Tran. The guy in the snakeskin pants, that's his cousin, Lance."

"So when are you gonna give me a shot at that Honda 2000 of yours?"Dom asked Johnny changing the subject.

"This your ride?"Johnny asked Brian. "It was. It's his now."Brian said nodding at Brian. "No, it's not. I haven't taken delivery."Dom denied.

"Then it's nobody's car. Somebody put in the wrench time. What do you think Lance?"Johnny asked leaning against the car. "It's an amazing machine."He said a little monotonously.

"Yes, indeed."Johnny agreed. He patted Dom's arm and then turned to face me and Brian. He smirked. "How you doing Bexley? You looking good."He said crossing his arms. I scoffed. "Go fuck yourself Tran."I growled.

He chuckled and turned to his bike. "Let's go." They all started getting back on their bikes. "I'll see you in the desert next month. Be ready to have your ass handed to you."Johnny said to Dom. "You're gonna need more than that crotch rocket."Dom told him.

"I got something for you."He said. They all turned around and took off. I sighed and leaned into Brian once they were out of sight.

"What the hell was that about?"Brian asked us. "Long story. I'll tell you later. Let's get outta here."Dom said opening his door. Brian sighed and opened the door for me to get in first. We stopped seeing Johnny and Lance coming back.

They stopped in front of us and took out their guns. They aimed them at us and started shooting at the car. Brian pulled me off to the side. We watched them shoot at the car until it caught fire. The two shitheads took off. "NOS!"Dom yelled. My eyes widened.

Brian grabbed me. We ran off farther to the side. He covered me as the car blew up.

We stood up slowly and walked over to Dom. He looked me over. "I'm fine Dom."I told him gently. He sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him as we started walking out of the lot.

"So what the hell was that all about?"Brian asked as we were almost out of the lot. "It's a long story."I told him.

Birds flew off the big sign. "Well, we got a 20-mile hike. Humor me."Brian told us. Dom sighed. "A business deal that went sour. Plus, I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister."Dom told him.

"After the fact that you found out I slept with Johnny."I said. Brian looked down at me. "You slept with that guy?"He asked bewildered. I shrugged. "I was 18 and rebelling. I knew him and Dom were enemies. I regret it now."I told him honestly.

We walked for a few blocks before I started whining. "Dom, please let's just call a cab. My feet are seriously hurting. I didn't plan on being chased by the cops or having to walk around the city because our car blew up."

Dom groaned. "Christ, alright!"He took out his phone and walked ahead of us to call a cab. I sighed in relief. Brian smiled down at me. I looked up at him. "What?"I asked.

He chuckled. "You have him wrapped around your finger don't you?"He asked. I smirked nodding. "Course I do. Mia may be the baby. But I'm his twin sister. I'll always be the boss around here."

He laughed again. I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around his arm. I leaned into his side. A yellow car pulled up beside us not long after. Dom got in first, me in the middle and then Brian on the other side.

Dom told the cabbie our address and then he took off. The ride was awkwardly silent.

We got out as the cabbie stopped in front of our house. There was a party going on. Everyone was here. I glowered at the window where I could see people. "Take care."Brian said and started walking down the sidewalk.

I frowned and elbowed Dom motioning to Brian. "Yo, Spilner. You want a beer?"He asked as Brian turned back to us. Brian looked towards me. My lips lifted up slightly hoping that he would agree. "Yeah, sure."He agreed and walked back towards us. Dom walked into the house but I stayed to wait.

He walked up to me on the porch. I smiled at him. "I'm glad you decided to stay for a while."He smiled. "Me too."

We walked inside the house closing the door. "Yo, Dom! Why'd you bring the buster here?"Vince yelled at us. Dom turned back. "Cause the buster kept me and Bex out of handcuffs!"Dom yelled back at him.

"He didn't run back to the fort unlike you assholes!"I yelled from beside Brian. "The buster brought _us_ back." Dom told him and then turned to us. He held out two bottles of Corona. "You can have any brew you want – as long as it's a Corona."He told Brian.

I smiled at my brother. "Thanks, man."He said grabbing a beer. "That's Vince's, so enjoy it."Dom told Brian. I smirked at Vince as Brian wiped the mouth of the bottle with his shirt and then took a sip.

"Hey, bro, you got a bathroom?"Brian asked. "Yeah, upstairs. First door on the right."Dom told Brian still looking at Vince.

Dom sat down and rubbed his head. I walked over placing my hand on his shoulder. "He's got no call being up in here. You don't know that fool for shit!"Vince said to us. I glared harshly at him. "He's right, Dom."Leon agreed.

"Vince, there was a time when I didn't know you."Dom told him. "That was in the third grade!"Vince said shaking Dom's head.

"Yeah, so what girls are here?"Dom asked them. I shook my head crossing my arms as Letty walked up. "You just name it. You want mine?"Leon asked. Letty pushed him. "You need to shut the f-" Leon cut her off. "You want two?"He asked.

"You don't have anything?"Dom asked her. I smiled and moved back to the staircase to wait for Brian. As Brian walked down, Letty and Dom were going up. "Yo. You know you owe me a ten-second car, right?"Dom asked him. Letty laughed. " shit."They walked up the stairs.

I giggled and turned to Brian. He smiled as he came up to me. His smile dropped when he looked behind me. I turned around and sighed seeing Leon, Vince, and Jesse. "Did you wipe the seat?"Vince asked. I glared and pushed Vince's chest. He stumbled back. "Chill the fuck out Vince! I'm getting real sick of your shit!"

I grabbed Brian's hand. "Let's get me a drink."I told him. "Aw, come on, man. We were just about to get along."Leon said. I gave him the middle finger and kept walking.

"So, what do you want?"He asked as we got to the dining room. He walked over to one of the bowls that had ice and drinks in it. "Um…beer."I told him.

He smiled and grabbed one of the bottles. He opened it as he walked back over to me. "Dom really likes you. Usually, he doesn't like anyone."I told him. He chuckled and handed the drink to me. I took a sip. "Yeah, he's a complicated guy."

"And what about yourself?"I asked. "I'm simpler."He stated. I smirked and leaned a little closer to him. "Has anyone ever told you how shitty of a liar you are?"I asked. He chuckled nodding. He wrapped his arm around me slightly. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment."

I looked up into his eyes smiling slightly. He leaned down slowly. I leaned up pressing my lips to his. His arm that was around me came up and his hand went on the back of my neck. I placed my beer blindly on the table and wrapped my arms around his neck. My fingers tangled in his hair. Brian's other arm came around my waist pulling me closer.

I pulled away and smiled biting my bottom lip. "You could've done this sooner."I told him. He chuckled and leaned down kissing me again. Our tongues tangled together in a heated battle.

He pulled away this time and stroked my cheek softly. "I'll take you home."I told him pulling away completely. He smiled grabbing my hand. I smiled brightly and walked out of the house with him.


	6. Chapter 6

All of us except Mia were working in the garage. Mia was doing paperwork. "What about parts and service?"Mia asked Dom. "Hold off on that."He told her. "Dom, I don't know what to do with this."She told him.

We all looked up as this trashy car comes back into our lot on a trailer. "All right, what the hell is this? What do you got there?"Dom asked. I smiled at Brian as he stood in front of the hunk of junk.

He motioned to the car. "This is your car."He simply told Dom. I laughed. "My car?"He asked mockingly. Jesse banged on the car. "I said a ten-second car, not a ten-minute car."Dom told Brian.

Brian laughed and sat against the trailer. "You could push this across the finish line, or tow it."Jesse joked. "Couldn't even tow that across the finish line."Dom smirked. We laughed. "No faith."Brian said smiling.

"Oh, I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard. This is a garage."Dom said pointing around.

"Hey, pop the hood."Brian said to Jesse pointing at the car. "Pop the hood?"Dom asked. "Pop the hood."Brian told him firmly. They backed the two truck into the garage and let the car down. Jesse pulled the hood off the thing. "Two J.Z. engine. No shit."Jesse sounded impressed.

"What did I tell you?"Brian asked. "I retract my previous statement."Dom told him.

"You know what? This will decimate all after you put about 15 grand in it. Or more, if we have to overnight parts from Japan."Jesse said to us. "We'll put it on my tab at Harry's."Dom told him.

Jesse exclaimed in excitement. "I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass. There's this show down in the desert called Race Wars, and that's where you'll do it."Dom told him and walked away. Brian smiled down at the car.

Dom turned back. "I'll tell you what. When you're not working at Harry's, you're working here. If you can't find the right tool in this garage, Mister Arizona, you don't belong near a car."Dom left the garage.

I smiled and walked up to Brian. I placed a hand on his cheek scratching lightly at the stubble and then kissed the corner of his lips. "He owns you now."I pulled away and walked back towards my car. I peeked back to see Brian staring after me.

~Time Skip~

A few days later, we were getting ready to go to Harry's to get the parts for Brian's car. I was gonna be riding with Brian in his truck and the parts. Letty, Dom, Leon, and Jesse would be riding around us.

"So, what do you think about working at the garage?"I asked him as we were on our way back. He glanced at me. "I think it'll be fun. Getting to see you every day."I smirked at him.

"Why…do you have a crush on me Brian?"I asked teasingly. He laughed and grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers together. I smiled softly at him.


	7. Chapter 7

"I invited Brian to family dinner tonight."Dom said as he walked into the kitchen where Mia and I were cooking. I turned to him and smiled. "So you think of him as family now?"I asked. He came over to me and leaned against the counter. He stared at me.

"You like him?"He asked seriously. I looked up at him. I nodded. "I really do."I told him honestly. Dom smirked. "I'll kill him if he hurts you."I laughed. "Yeah, after I take him out first."He laughed loudly and walked outside to finish getting ready.

A few hours later, a car door slammed so I ran to the living room to see who was here. It was Brian in a cab. I smiled widely and ran outside. I jumped onto him and he caught me. We both laughed as his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "Hi."I told him smiling. He set me down on the ground gently. "Hi."He said back.

I pulled away and grabbed his hand. "Come on. You can help Dom and Jesse with the grill."We walked into the backyard to see Jesse and Dom cleaning the grill. "He's here Dom!"I yelled. Dom and Jesse looked up and nodded at Brian. I pushed him gently towards the guys and then walked back into the house using the backdoor.

Mia came up and bumped her hip with mine. "So…you and Brian seem to be getting very close."She said smirking. I blushed lightly. "Yeah, we are."

She laughed. "I so better be in the wedding and the godmother to your children."I giggled and hit her with the towel softly. "There is no wedding or children! We're not even dating. We've only kissed a few times."I told her.

She smirked. "Then ask him to dinner yourself."

I shook my head. "I don't know. Isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl?"I asked her. She shrugged. "You're a grown woman. Ask the man yourself if he's too chicken shit to do it."I smiled shaking my head. "Just finish cooking girl."

I finished cutting up the vegetables and mixing the salad as engines revved in the driveway and doors closed. I walked outside to see who was here. Leon, Letty, and Vince were carrying bags. "I'm outta here."Vince said once he saw Brian.

"Come on, dog."Leon said as he grabbed the bags Vince handed to him. "Yo, Dom."Leon yelled. "Vince, get over here and give us a hand."Dom exclaimed.

"Looks like you got all the help you need, brother."Vince yelled back still walking to this car. He left tires squealing as he went.

I sighed and walked back inside to grab the pot full of chicken to cook. I walked outside and handed it to Brian. He gave me a smile which I returned with my own. Him and Dom started putting the chicken on the pit. Leon and Jesse were playing basketball.

I giggled and ran up grabbing the ball out of Leon's hands. I dribbled a little and then threw the ball into the net. Leon groaned. "You can't play chick! You always win."

I squealed as he started chasing me around the yard. I laughed as he tripped over the water hose. He stood up and narrowed his eyes. My eyes widened and then I took off behind Dom. "Save me big brother."Dom laughed and moved out of the way so I saw a charging Leon.

I squealed again and ran around the pit until I got to Brian and hid behind him. "He ain't gonna keep me from you."Leon said a few feet from us. I giggled and pressed my face to Brian's back. "You'll protect me, won't you Brian?"I asked innocently. He laughed and nodded but he soon moved out of the way. Leon grabbed me and lifted me over his shoulder.

I giggled and hit Leon's back gently. "Brian you traitor!"I exclaimed happily. Leon set me down and started tickling my sides. I squealed and laughed loudly.

About an hour later, Dom almost had the chicken done. Leon was still playing with the basketball. Mia was in the kitchen grabbing other stuff we would need. Jesse had the corn and Brian was grabbing the beers. "Mia!"Dom yelled from the pit. "All right. I'm coming."She yelled as she came out of the back door.

Jesse and Brian followed her. "Here you go."She said and she and Dom hugged. I giggled and finished setting up the table with the food and stuff. I passed around beers as Dom put the chicken on the table. Dom sat at the head of the table. Jesse and Brian were on his left. Mia and Letty were on his right. Leon was also at the other side of the table across from Dom. I sat down next to Brian. He smiled at me.

Jesse reached over and grabbed a drumstick. "Hey, hold up."Dom said pointing at him. "Because you were the first out of everybody here to reach in to get the chicken, you say grace."Dom told him.

We all bowed our heads and clasped our hands together. "Dear heavenly, uh…"He paused. "Spirit."Leon suggested. "Spirit. Thank you. Uh, thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous, uh, injection, four core intercoolers and ball-bearing turbos, and, um, titanium valve springs."

Brian looked at me. I gave him a soft smile and winked. "Thank you."Jesse finished. "Amen."Leon said and we clapped to Jesse's grace. "Not bad."Dom told him smiling.

"He was praying to the car gods, man."Letty said laughing. Dom passed Mia the corn. I reached in grabbing a piece of chicken. I grabbed the plate to pass to Leon. "Thank you, girl. Look who it is."Leon said looking up. "Old Coyotes 'R' Us. I thought you weren't hungry, pumpkin."Leon teased.

Vince was walking up behind us. "You know, I gotta eat."He said. "He's always hungry."Letty commented. "All right, sit down."Dom told him. Vince kissed Dom's head and then sat down across from me.

Brian handed Vince an open beer bottle. "Let's eat some grub man."Letty said patting Vince on the back. I reached under the table to grab Brian's hand. He squeezed my hand gently. I smiled at him and pulled my hand back to eat.

"What, you rent a movie or something?"Vince asked. I smiled at Mia as she passed me the salad bowl. I put a little on my plate and passed it to Brian. We continued to pass the food around until everyone had some of each thing.


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner, Mia and I brought in the dishes. She was gonna do the dishes but I shook my head. "Go watch the movie sis. I'll be fine here."I told her. She kissed my cheek and then went into the living room with the others.

I sighed and started washing the dishes slowly. It was a soothing task. It helped relax you.

I looked up as Brian brought in the pan full of chicken. "Need a hand with anything else?"He asked me. I shook my head smiling softly. "No, I'm good. You can go join the others watching the movie."I told him.

"Well, you see, the cook doesn't clean where I come from."He said grabbing a dish cloth and one of the dishes from the sink. He started drying it off. I smiled. "I'd like to go there. It's usually me and Mia who cleans up after these dinners."I told him

"I think we should go out sometime."Brian said suddenly. I looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Why should I? After all, you're my brother's friend. There's this rule in the world that says a girl shouldn't date her brother's friends."I teased.

"Wow. That sucks. I guess that means I gotta kick his ass."He said smirking. I giggled shaking my head. "I'd pay to see that."

I looked up hearing a snicker and the microwave opening. "Wash my car when you get done."Vince said. I glared at him. "What did you just say?"I asked. "No, Bex. I'm talking to the punk. And wear your favorite dress, cause when you're done, I'm putting you on the street where you belong, cutie."Vince told him.

I took a deep breath turning away from him. "Is this thing broken? What's wrong with this thing?"He asked drunkenly as he messed with the microwave. "V?"I asked.

"Vince, what was that Cuban restaurant that you wanted to take me to?"I asked taking a step forward. Vince looked to me. "The one with the picadillo and the…" I trailed off. "Little red candles and the wooden table?"He asked smiling. I nodded. "Yeah. That one. What was it called?"I asked.

"Cha Cha Cha."He answered smiling widely. I smirked and turned to Brian. "You can take me there. This Friday at 10:00 sharp. Don't be late."I told Brian. "It's perfect."Brian said looking down at me. Vince slammed his fist against the door and then walked out.

Brian stared at me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. His left hand took hold of my waist while his right came up to caress my cheek. I leaned up and kissed him softly.

~Time Skip~

On Friday, Letty, Leon, Jesse, and I all surrounded the engine to Brian's new car. "Got a T.R.-seven here with a ball-bearing upgrade. What it's gonna do is, it's gonna…"He trailed off as a hiss came out. "It's gonna spool up really quick."Jesse told us.

"I got this set up for twenty-four P.S.I."Letty told him. I looked over at Brian and Dom. I smirked checking out Brian's ass. Letty elbowed me so I looked over. She raised her eyebrow. I gave her an innocent look. "What? He's got a nice ass."I smirked and looked back to what Leon was doing to the engine.

"The motor's so hot, man."Jesse said smiling.

"Wait, wait. You're not tightening it enough."I told Jesse. I pushed him over and grabbed the wrench from him and tightened the loose bolt. As I switched spots with Jesse again I saw Dom and Brian getting into Dom's car. I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion. "Hey, where the hell are those two going?"I asked the others pointing at Dom's car leaving.

They all shrugged their shoulders not having a clue about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday night came around quicker than I wanted it to. I rushed around the house trying to get ready. I shouldn't have worked in the garage today like I did.

I sighed and walked downstairs at 9:50. Everyone was down there in the living room. I stood in front of them straightening out my dress. "How do I look?"I asked them a bit nervously. "You look amazing girl."Letty said.

"Just beautiful!"Mia squealed. I smiled in appreciation. Dom smiled and nodded his head. Leon stood up and hugged me picking me up gently. "Damn girl. You clean up nice."I giggled and swatted at his shoulder as he let me down. "Thanks Leon." Jesse complimented me as well but Vince just stared.

There was a knock on the front door. I looked at the clock to see it was 10 on the dot. I straightened out my dress one last time before opening up the door and smiling at Brian. He gave me a smile back. "Ready to go?"He asked. I nodded and waved to everyone. I closed the door. "I hope you don't mind my car."I told him.

He shook his head. "I've never seen you drive though."I smirked. "Dom doesn't usually let me race."I led him over to a grey car. I turned to him to see him gaping at the car. I smirked proudly. "1974 Plymouth Barracuda."I told him. "Where did you get this?"He asked as we got inside.

"My grandfather. It was passed down to me."I told him as I drove off to the restaurant.

"Your brother showed me your dad's car."He said a few minutes into the silence. I glanced at him. "Seriously?"I asked in shock. He nodded. "He's never shown anyone that wasn't family that car before. But I guess he really considers you part of the family now."I told him.

He smiled slightly. "Good."

A little while later, I pulled into a parking spot and we got out. It was a little packed in the building. "Table for two?"A waitress asked as we walked in. Brian nodded. The woman led us to a table in the middle of the place. Brian held my chair out for me and I sat down. "Thank you."I told him as he sat down. I smiled softly.

We looked at our menus before ordering. "So, how is it that the – the gang came to be?"He asked me. I smiled shaking my head. "It's not a gang. It's…it's a team. A family."I told him.

"All right, so how is it that the team came to be?"He asked. I took a breath. "Well, it's pretty much a whole lot of history."

"I've got time."He said smiling at me. I smiled back. "Vince grew up with us. He didn't ever actually grow up as you've seen. Letty lived down the street from us. She was always into cars. So, naturally, Dom always had her attention. Then she grew up."

"And she had Dom's attention."Brian finished. I giggled nodding. "Oh yeah. They were all over each other once she turned 16."

"How is it that Jesse fits into the whole thing?"He asked. I took a sip of water. "Well, Jesse and Leon sort of…just came into our lives and never left. That's just the way we are though. We take people in who need our help. It's our little family."I told him.

"It's like…it's like we gravitate towards Dom. He's like our sun or something. Even you were pulled to him."I said looking at him. He shook his head. "No. The only thing that pulled me in was you."He said smiling.

I blushed looking down at the table. "Being friends with your brother is just a bonus."He added. I smiled softly still blushing. "That's good. I haven't come first in a long time."

He smiled. The waitress came back with our food and we tucked in. We didn't really talk much since we were eating. However, when we were talking, we were asking random questions about the other or telling each other funny stories.

After we were finished eating, we went for a drive. "Let's go to the beach."I suggested taking a glance at Brian. He nodded his head watching me. I smiled and pressed down on the gas.

I drove onto the sand getting close to the water. I shut the car off and got out of it. I slipped my shoes off and walked around the front of the car. I felt Brian come up behind me. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me back into his chest. "You know…I consider this my beach. My ocean."I commented breaking the silence.

Brian's chest rumbled as he laughed. "Is that your moon too?"He asked. I turned around in his arms to face him and nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm very possessive."

He leaned down cupping my face with one hand. I leaned up pressing our lips together in a heated kiss. His hands slid down my body to cup my butt. I pulled away a little. "As much as I would love to fulfill my fantasy of having sex on a beach…not this time."I told him smiling.

Brian's lips quirked up in a small smirk. I pulled away completely and walked to my car. I got inside the driver's side and threw my shoes in the back seat. Brian got in on his side. I lowered my seat back all of the way and he followed suit. I giggled and leaned over pulling him into a kiss.

I climbed onto his laps straddling him. His hands came to rest on my hips. I smirked down at him as my thumb stroked his cheek. "Right here."He pulled my head down crashing our lips together.

~Time Skip~

I groaned quietly waking up to a ringing sound. Brian sat up in bed. "Yeah?"He asked sleepily.

I reached up rubbing my eyes and then sat up. "Yeah."He said and then hung up putting the phone back on the table. "Who was that?"I asked him tiredly. He turned to face me. "Just a wrong number."He whispered back stroking my hair back softly.

I smiled slightly and leaned closer to him. The hand that was in my hair came down to the back of my neck pulling me closer. I pecked his lips softly. He moved closer to deepen the kiss but I moved back smiling. He chuckled and pushed me back onto the bed and hovered over me.

I smiled up at him running my hands down his chest. I wriggled a little and then wrapped my legs around his waist. He leaned down capturing my mouth in a more passionate kiss as we continued our intense activities of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone except Brian was at the garage trying to finish Brian's car. It was almost done and I was extremely excited for it. Race Wars was in a few days and it would be awesome.

I finished putting the decal on the side of Brian's car. Brian would absolutely love it. Jesse was finishing the inside of the car. Letty and Dom were doing whatever they do to their cars or the other's cars to get ready for Race Wars.

I stood up wiping the grime off on my pants. "Come on guys. I'm making lunch."I told them. Jesse and Leon followed me out of the garage and to the café and market. I smirked knowing that Dom and Letty would need the garage to themselves a few hours. It was getting hard to look at them cause all they would do was give each other the look.

~Time Skip~

I jumped into Brian's arms as he came into the garage. He caught me as I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. I grinned down at him and pecked his lips a few times.

"You should greet me like this every day."He teased. I giggled and got down. His hands stayed on my hips. "Your car is finished."I told him.

His eyes widened and grinned broadly. I grabbed his hand pulling him over to where the others were surrounding his car.

He walked around the car checking it out. The entire time he was grinning like a mad man. "All right. Let's go Spilner."Dom said motioning for him to get in the car.

Brian immediately got into the driver's side. You could tell that he was eager to start driving. While Dom went and got something out of his office, I walked over to the driver side and leaned down on the door. Brian turned to me.

I smiled and leaned forward kissing him softly. Catcalls and wolf whistles were all I heard from behind me. "See you later."I whispered pulling back. He grinned and nodded at me. I took a few steps back to give the car room to leave. Dom got into the passenger's side and Brian started the car.

It purred so wonderfully to life. "You ready for this, jumpy?"Letty asked Brian jokingly. Jesse stroked the hood of the car smiling. Brian took off out of the garage. The tires squealed as he got onto the road.

I sighed leaning back. "Damn. That was amazing."I told no one in particular. Leon patted me on the shoulder. I smiled and wrapped an arm around Jesse as we walked out of the garage to the café part of the building.


	11. Chapter 11

It was time for Race Wars. I was super excited. I would ride with Dom there. Brian would be meeting us. Letty, Leon, Jesse, and Vince were gonna be riding in their cars with Dom and me though.

I looked around at some of the other cars that were here already and parked. Some were amazing and others were just terrible. Some looked like they couldn't even make it halfway down the track.

I smiled seeing Brian pulling up. I jogged over to him as he got out of his car. He lifted me up in his arms and pecked my lips. "Is everyone here?"He asked. I nodded. "We're set up over there."I said pointing to the spot where everyone was.

He grabbed my hand tangling our fingers together. We walked over near where Jesse's RV was only to be almost hit by the door opening. "Whoa! Yo, Bri, Bex, what's up?"He asked doing the hand shake with Brian.

"Hey, what's up, Jesse."Brian said as we followed Jesse who looked to be in a rush. "What's in your hand?"I asked him. "Throwing down the pink slip, just like you."He said.

My eyes widened. "The pink slip to what? The Jetta?" Brian asked him.

"Yeah."Jesse said. "You can't bet your dad's car."Brian said in protest. "It's all right. I ain't losing."Jesse told him.

I shook my head. "How can you even know that Jess?"I asked. "This fool is running a Honda two thousand. I'll win."He said a little too cocky.

"That way me and my dad can roll together when he gets out of prison. It's all good."He told us. "Well, they're gonna throw him right back in prison after he kills you."Brian exclaimed.

I grabbed Jesse's arm to stop him. "Oh shit, I'm late."He said pulling out of my grasp. "Jesse!"I yelled.

Brian grabbed my hand and started running to where the starting line was. Leon got out of Jesse's car. "Hey, visualize the win, Jesse. I'm serious. You go to listen to me, man."He told Jesse.

"Who are you racing?"Brian asked. The windows to the Honda 2000 rolled down showing Johnny Tran. I cursed softly and gripped Brian's hand. This wasn't gonna end well. Brian leaned down to look into the car at Jesse. "Jesse, don't do it. I bet he's got more than a hundred grand under the hood of that car."He told him trying to stop him.

The guy threw his hands down and they took off. I put my hands up to cover my eyes from the sun and watch the cars. Jesse pressed on his NOS a little too soon. I bit my lip nervously. Tran's car took off after he hit his NOS. He won the race of course.

I shook my head. I thought it couldn't get worse but it did when Jesse didn't stop driving. He just kept going. "Shit. Leon! Go tell Dom!"I yelled to him. He took off running towards the team.

I pulled Brian towards the others. "Come on. Before more shit happens."I muttered.

I started running when Johnny Tran pulled up in front of my brother. I stopped next to Letty panting. "Where's he going?"Tran asked as he got out of his car. "He went to the car wash."Dom told him sarcastically.

"Whatever. Go fetch my car."Tran demanded. "Go fetch your car?"Dom asked in disbelief. He started shaking his finger in Tran's face. "We're not on your block any more. You better watch who you talk to like that."Dom warned and started walking back to us.

"Toretto! Toretto!"He yelled. "Okay, watch it."He warned us.

"SWAT came into my house, disrespected my whole family because somebody narc'd me out. And you know what? It was you!"Tran yelled at Dom.

Dom punched Tran in the face knocking him to the ground. He got on top of Tran and started smashing his face in. Lance started walking towards them to try and help his cousin but Letty knocked him down. I giggled slightly.

Security rushed over and started pulling Dom off of Tran. Vince had to go help them. "Dom, come on! Chill out man!"Vince yelled as they pulled him back. "I never narc'd on nobody! I never narc'd on nobody!"Dom yelled as Vince dragged him away.

~Time Skip~

I growled as Dom was getting ready to go take over another truck. Mia and I were begging him not to go. "Don't do this Dom. We don't need it anymore."I told him.

"I'm doing this for us. For this family Bex."He said touching my arm. "Don't give us that crap. You're doing this for you."Mia said crying a little.

"I thought the last one was it. Why do you keep doing this Dom? You're going to get caught and get sent back to prison. Do you want that?"I asked him angrily.

Dom walked away to Leon's car and got in. Leon got in Vince's car and they took off out of the area. I ran my hand through my hand watching them. "Come on Mia. Let's go."I said softly wrapping an arm around her shoulders. I guided her back to the area where we were set up when Brian came up. "What's going on?"He asked.

"Nothing."I told him brushing it off. "You know what I'm talking about."He said. I shook my head. "No, I don't, Brian."I denied.

He came in front of me stopping us. "So what? You always have tears in your eyes when Dom drives away?"He asked. "What the hell is wrong with you?"I asked him.

"What's your brother racing off in the middle of the night for?"He asked angrily. I shook my head. "I'm talking about the trucks. You know about the trucks?"He asked. "No, Brian! What trucks?"I denied even though it was lie. I could tell that he knew it was a lie as well.

He grabbed me by the shoulders. "What?"I asked angrily. "Listen to me. Bex…I'm a cop."He said.

I stared at him in confusion. "What the hell are you saying Brian?"I asked him. "Ever since the first time I met you, I've been undercover. I'm a cop." He explained.

I looked at him with betrayal and confusion. "Oh, you bastard."Mia muttered staring at him from behind me. Tears started welling up in my eyes. "I can't believe you."I whispered hurt.

I turned around grabbing Mia and started walking away. Brian's hands came around my arm. I turned back pushing him away. "Don't touch me!"I yelled. He grabbed onto me. "Listen to me! Everything I ever said I felt about you was real. I swear to God. You have to believe me, Bex."He said almost begging. I shook my head.

"Right now, this isn't about you and me. Your brother's out there. He's about to pull a job, and we're running out of time. Those truckers, they're not laying down anymore. Maybe they'll make it through tonight, but every single law enforcement agency in California's coming down on them. If you don't want anything to happen to your brother, to Letty, to Leon, to Vince…you have to just get in that car with me right now."He explained.

I stared at him with tears in my eyes. "You are the only person who can help me right now."He whispered. I looked towards Mia. She was shaking her head slightly. I closed my eyes tightly and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

I made Mia stay back at Race Wars. I didn't want her to get hurt or anything.

I had a map in my lap and I searched for where Dom and the others would be. "Civics are stashed somewhere outside of Thermal."I told him.

"And they wouldn't double back. And Highway 10's just way too well patrolled. So, what does that leave us with then?"He asked me. I stared down at the map in my hands. "That leaves us with all of this."I said motioning to the area.

He pulled out his phone and dialed. "Yeah, this is Officer Brian O'Conner."I looked at him in shock. Why am I even surprised that he lied about his name. He kept stealing glances at me as he talked. "Serial number 34762. I need a cell phone trace."He said into the phone.

"What's his cell phone number?"He asked looking at me. I clenched my jaw thinking about this. "Come on, Bex. She needs Dom's cell phone number now."

I took the phone and held it to my ear. I stared at him with teary eyes. "(323) 555-6439."I said into it before handing it back to Brian. "Thank you. Yeah, you get that?" He hung up the phone.

I shook my head looking out of the window. Everything turned to shit in only a few minutes.

A few minutes later, his phone rang again. "Yeah?"He asked. He hung up and grabbed the map. "Let me see this."He stared at the map for a while. "All right, I think we're about 40 miles away."He said handing the map back to me.

"What are you gonna do?"I asked. I was a little scared of the answer honestly. He didn't answer. "What are you gonna do?"I asked firmly. He still didn't answer me, just kept staring at the road.

I scoffed leaning back in the seat.

We drove for hours. Daylight was setting in by the time we were close to catching up with the others. I had a very bad feeling the closer we got to them.

We passed by a car wreck. They were the black Civics that the team drove. I looked behind us. "Who was that?"I asked frantically hoping no one was hurt.

We were almost near the truck. The last black Civic was slowing down until it came to a stop. Brian kept driving. I gasped seeing Vince hanging onto the side of the truck. There was a lot of blood.

Brian took the hood off the car. "Here, take the wheel."He told me. I automatically grabbed onto the wheel. "Put your foot on the gas!"He yelled. I slid my foot into place on the gas making sure to stay with the truck. "I'm gonna get him!"He yelled.

As Brian stood up, I moved into the driver's seat. "Come on. Keep it steady."He told me. He looked down at me. "He's having a hard time holding on! Get me a little closer!"He yelled.

I nodded and turned the wheel slightly so we were getting closer to the truck. "Hold it right there!"He yelled.

He jumped onto the side of the truck and held onto Vince. "Vince! You got to hang in here with me right now! We're gonna get you off this thing! Give me your arm!"He yelled at Vince.

I swerved the car so I wouldn't get hit with the truck. Brian got the wire that was around Vince's arm unwrapped. I moved the car closer. I got as close as I could and Brian pushed Vince into the car. He slid into the passenger seat. Brian jumped on top of the car as the window he was just in front of broke from a shot.

The truck swerved towards us so I swerved to the right to not get hit. We slid off the road partly into the sand. I stopped the car and helped Brian get Vince out of the car. "V!"Dom yelled. I looked up and saw Dom and Leon through the tears.

Vince started coughing up a little blood. Brian wrapped Vince's belt around his arm to stop the blood flow. "Come on Vince! Hang in there! Come on!"Brian yelled. Dom ran over kneeling beside me.

"If we don't get him to an ambulance in ten minutes, he's dead."Brian told Dom. He turned to me. "Hold this. Hold the pressure."He told me. I nodded and put pressure on Vince's arm. Brian took his phone out and dialed again. "Yeah. Yeah, this is Officer Brian O'Conner."Dom looked up at him then.

"I'm off-duty M.A.P.D. I need a life flight roll out right away. My twenty is, uh, Highway 86, mile marker 147. I got one trauma victim, about 24 years of age. Six foot, maybe 200 pounds."

I looked up at Dom to see him shaking in anger. I bit my lip to hold in the sob and tears that I wanted to let out as Brian talked. "He's got a real deep laceration to his right arm, with arterial bleeding. And he's got a – a shotgun wound."

Dom looked down at me. I stared at him with a heartbroken expression. He knew immediately that I didn't know about Brian. "Close range to his left flank. Yeah. Yeah, and he's going into shock!"

We had to hold Vince down. A helicopter arrived only minutes later. I watched as they helped him and then put him onto a gurney. Dom took off back to the car. Brian closed the helicopter door.

I looked back at Dom to see Leon motioning to hurry. I turned back to Brian to see him staring at me. I turned to Dom and he yelled to get back to him. I sniffled and took off running towards him. I slid into the backseat with Letty. She saw the look on my face and pulled me into a hug. I sob quietly into her as I hugged her back. Leon took off down the road heading home.


	13. Chapter 13

I could hear yelling outside and ran to the window to see what was going on. Brian was crouched behind his door holding up a gun pointing at Dom.

He stood up closing his door. I opened up the front door. "Where's Leon and Letty?"He asked. "They're long gone!"Dom told him.

"Then it's over. I didn't call the police. But don't push me! Put the gun down! I swear to God!"Brian told him.

"You are the cop!"Dom yelled at him. "You're a cop!"He pointed at Brian. I put a hand over my mouth watching them. "Brian! I got to find Jesse before they do. I'm all the kid's got."Dom said trying to explain.

"I'll call in the plates. P.D. will pick him up way before Johnny even gets near him."Brian told him. Dom cocked the gun. "Move your car."He told Brian.

"Dom! Stop! It's over."I said as a few tears fell down my cheeks. "Bex, stay out of it!"He yelled at me. He turned back to Brian. "Move the…"He trailed off as tires squealed down the road.

I turned and there was Jesse's car coming close. He stopped in front of the house and got out of the car. "Dominic, I am so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing Dom. I'm so scared right now. I don't know what's going on."He said voice shaking.

Dom threw the gun to the ground and started walking towards him. "Jess! What were you thinking, man?"Dom asked him. "I don't know! I panicked! I'm sorry. I'm scared! I don't know what I'm doing! Will you please help me?"He yelled.

I screamed and hit the ground as the guys on motorcycles started shooting at us. "Dom!"I yelled scared that he got hit. Brian shot at them a few times. I sat up. "Jesse?"I asked. I stood up and ran down to the sidewalk. "No!"I yelled seeing Jesse not responding as Dom held him.

"No. No. No."I sobbed grabbing onto him as Dom ran off. I heard engines revving and tires squealing until there was silence. I cried into him willing him to wake up.

Mia came running out of the house scared. "What happened?!"She yelled running down to me. I sniffled, stroking Jesse's cheek. "They killed him. Johnny Tran and Lance shot at us."I told her softly.

Mia wrapped her arms around my body.

~Time Skip~

It's been days. Weeks since I've last see Dom or Brian. I heard that Dom left the country since Brian helped him get away from the police. Brian must have left the state since none of us would talk to him.

It's been hell. Vince is still in the hospital trying to get better. Letty and Leon were just in the house not doing anything. Mia worked at the café and market to keep herself busy.

As for me, I'm trying to forget about everything that happened within a few months. I want to forget how I fell in love with a cop who was gonna take down my family. I want to forget that my brother is nowhere to be found right now when I really need him.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been five years. Five long and agonizing years since that day. Dom is still out there. I know he's somewhere in South America. He only gave me a number to use in case of an emergency.

Vince left us. Mia went with him. I have no idea where they are. They never kept in contact with me. I hope that they are okay and doing all right.

Leon left us. He couldn't take it anymore. The café and market was still open but rarely anyone came in now. I have no idea where he is either.

Letty. She went with Dom wherever he went until a few months ago. She came back in tears saying that Dom left her since he was getting worried.

Lately, though, Letty has been going out and rarely comes home. If she does, it's always very late at night or early in the morning. I'm worried about her. I hope that she's not moving on from Dom because I know he would be crushed if he knew. I know she's not out at bars or clubs since she never smells of alcohol.

She likes going into the garage behind the house and working on Dom's car. It's like she knows that Dom will be back or something. She won't let me get rid of it. I hate that car. I just wanna junk it and never see it again. It's a curse on this family.

A few months after everything went down, I decided to go back to college. It didn't really work out, but I took a few courses that helped me further along the little bit of medical knowledge that I had.

~Time Skip~

I was walking home from working at the café all day. It was a slow day. Since it was a little past 10 at night, it was very quiet along the streets.

As soon as I got home, I noticed the police car sitting in front of the house. I slowed down slightly wondering what the hell did the police want with us now. I walked up the sidewalk and started up the steps. "Ms. Toretto?"A male voice asked from behind me. There were two slams from the car doors as the police got out of the car.

I turned around to face them and crossed my arms. "Can I help you gentlemen?"I asked politely. "Is this Leticia Ortiz's residence?"One asked. I nodded. "Yes. But she's not here right now."

The guys shared a look before sighing and turning back to me. "We found Ms. Ortiz's car. I'm sorry to say this but Ms. Ortiz is dead. It seemed like she was in a car wreck and the car she was in blew up as a result."

My arms slowly fell down to my sides as I stared at them in shock. "What?"I whispered. The man stepped forward. "We're very sorry for your loss ma'am."He said and they both got back into their car leaving.

I slid down to the ground as tears slipped down my cheeks. I didn't know what to do. It didn't seem real. I was hoping and praying that I would wake up and it would all be a nightmare or something. I covered my mouth with my hand as I let out a heart wrenching sob.

I clutched onto my keys and felt warm liquid slipping down my arm. I shook and rocked back and forth as I sobbed into my hand.

The last person I had left was now gone. I didn't know what I was gonna do now.

I stumbled up and walked into the house after unlocking it with the bloody keys. I let my bag and keys fall to the ground as soon as I got inside. I immediately locked eyes on a picture of Letty.

I grabbed it and threw it to the other side of the room smashing the glass. I let out a tiny scream and started knocking shit down.

I fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. I lost someone I thought of as a sister. I would never see her and Dom together again. I wouldn't be able to see them get married and have kids. I would never see my brother as happy as he was with Letty if I ever saw him again.

I cried myself to sleep that night.


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke up the next morning, I got up sniffling. I walked to the kitchen and splashed water on my face to get rid of the dry tear tracks that were making my face feel stiff. I wiped my face with a towel and then looked around.

I was gonna have a hell of a time cleaning my mess up. I sighed deeply and walked up the stairs to my room. I dug around in a secret drawer and pulled out the number Dom sent me when he left Letty.

I walked down the stairs and grabbed the home phone. I dialed the number and waited as it rang. " _Hello_?"A little boy's voice answered in Spanish. " _I'm looking for Dominic. Can I speak to him_?"I asked back.

There was a thud and I heard chatter on the other side of the phone. About a minute later, Dom's voice came through causing tears to come into my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly. " _Hello_?"

I sniffled. "Dom."

"Bexley, I told you not to call me here."He said sternly. I let out a sob. "It's about Letty. She was murdered, Dom. Letty's gone."I told him as more tears came out. "I'll be going to the police station to start arranging for her funeral."I wiped my cheeks quickly.

"You can't come here, Dom. The police will be all over Letty's funeral because they know how much she means to us. They can't catch you."I told him shaking my head. He was still quiet. "I have to go."He said quietly. The dial tone rang out as he hung up. I sighed and put the phone away.

~Time Skip~

It took a couple of days, but Letty's funeral was all arranged. I called all of the family. I didn't know who would show though.

I was having a hard time coping with it.

I walked over to the place where we would be burying Letty. Chairs were set out. a few people were already sitting down. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I passed by the picture of Dom and Letty at one of our Sunday family dinners.

I sat down in the first seat in the front row. It only took a few minutes for everyone else to show up and either sit or stand in the back. The priest came and stood near Letty's casket. "Brothers and sisters, we have gathered here to pay our final respects to Leticia Ortiz. Let us reflect on her journey…"

I closed my eyes as more tears fell. "'The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He makes me lie down…"The priest went on. I didn't pay attention.

I want revenge. This shouldn't have happened to Letty. Who could have done this to her?

Once the funeral was over with, I drove myself home. It was getting dark.

As I pulled into the driveway, I scoffed at the black cop car sitting in front of the house. Dom wouldn't be stupid enough to show up here knowing that the cops would be watching for him. They're never gonna catch him.

I walked into the house and sighed at the mess that I still never picked up from a few days ago. I set my bag and keys onto the couch and got to work. Grabbing a garbage bag, I picked up all the trash and smashed bits of glass.

A knock sounded at the front door so I got up from the floor and opened up the door. Two police officers in uniform stood on the porch. One was holding a box. "Can I help you?"I asked a little snidely.

"We've brought Leticia Ortiz's belongings."The guy holding the box said. I frowned deeply and opened up the screen door. They passed me the box. I gripped onto the sides tightly. "Thank you."I told him. He nodded and they turned to walk back down to their car.

I sighed and went back inside. I shut and locked the doors before going to the kitchen. I passed through it and went out the back door.

I walked over to the garage and pushed the door open with my elbow. Walking inside was a little hard. Letty would spend almost all of her free time in here trying to fix up Dom's car. I set the box on a war bench and ran a hand through my hair.

I stiffened hearing something behind me. I turned and gasped. Dom walked slowly to me. I rushed to him and hugged him tightly. A few tears leaked out falling onto him. "I told you not to come you idiot. Two cop cars are sitting outside watching the house."

His arms around my waist tightened. "They won't find me. Everything's gonna be okay."He soothed. I sniffed and pulled away to stare up at him. He smirked slightly. "Look at you."He said stroking my cheek softly.

I smiled and hugged him again. "I missed you so much Dom."I sobbed softly. "Everyone's gone." His hold on me tightened. "What do you mean?"He asked rubbing my back soothingly. I sniffled. "Jesse's gone. Leon left about a year or so after you went away. Vince and Mia left to South America I think. Letty's gone. You're not around. It's only me."I told him pulling away.

He sighed softly and wiped away the tears on my cheeks gently. "I'm here."He whispered. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them, I nodded. "I know."

Dom started looking around and his eyes stopped on his car. I smiled slightly. He looked at me questioningly. "Letty refused to let me junk it."I told him as he walked over to it. "It's a damn curse is what it is."

He trailed his hand on the car as he walked towards the driver's side. "She was always in here. Day and night. Working on this shit. I guess she knew you would come back."I told him.

He was quiet for a few seconds. "I wanna see the crash site."He told me staring inside the car. I looked at what he was staring at and sighed. It was Letty's cross necklace that she came home with. She said it was from Dom before he left her.


	16. Chapter 16

I clenched my jaw as we pulled up to a side street where Letty was murdered. I got out with Dom and leant against the hood of the car as he walked further into the street. "They said it happened up ahead."I told him pointing to the spot.

He walked into the middle of the street. He followed the street before bending down and touching something. I frowned watching him. He stood back up and looked back. It seemed like he was recreating the crash.

He silently walked back over to the car and got in. I followed suit not saying a word. He drove back towards our neighborhood stopping a block over from the house. I turned to face him.

"You found something didn't you?"I asked him. He nodded slightly. "There were burn marks on the ground. The kind that could only be caused by nitrometh."

"There's one guy in L.A. that sells nitrometh. That I know of at least."I told him. He looked at me and nodded.

I took a deep breath. "Whatever you're gonna do…I want in. I want revenge for Letty just as much as you."

He shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. I won't let you get tangled up in this Bex."I scoffed. "I already am Dom. She was my best friend. I was friends with her before you even noticed her enough to date her. No matter what you say, I will find a way. So it's either you let me help you, or I'll go find another way."

He stared at me, jaw clenched. Slowly, he nodded. "Fine. I'll call you later."

I nodded and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you twin."He chuckled. "Love you too twin."

I grinned at him before getting out of the car. He did a u-turn and took off the way we came. I let my smile slip off my face before turning and walking down the sidewalk home.

I was walking in front of the house before two guys in suits got out of a car. "Miss Toretto."One guy said reaching into his coat. I stopped in front of them. "I'm Michael Stasiak, FBI."He held out his badge. The other guy walked over to stand next to me. I knew he was there to make sure I didn't run.

I internally groaned but sighed softly out loud. "Let's you and I have a little chat." Stasiak walked over to the car and held the back door open for me. I slid inside to see another guy on the far side in the back seat. The guy that got out with Stasiak got in next to me while Stasiak got into the front.

They drove to the FBI building at the speed limit. I was getting very annoyed with these guys. I wanted to yell by the time we parked. The guy on the right side of me got out and held the door for me. I slid out and Stasiak grabbed my arm pulling me into the building gently. I knew he wanted nothing more than to throw me around to get the answer of where Dom was.

They were idiots to believe that I would talk.


	17. Chapter 17

They led me to an elevator and up a few floors. I was put into a room that had a wall that was entirely clear. There was a desk near a wall. I could see a bunch of people sitting at desks or walking around on the floor. I sat down on the bench on the wall across from the desk.

The Stasiak guy came into the room with the other guy that brought me in. "Miss Toretto, have you been in contact with your brother, Dominic Toretto?"He asked.

I smirked up at him not saying anything. He sighed. "Where is he? We know that he was in the neighborhood. We've been tracking him ever since he crossed the border. He was spotted near your house."He said.

I crossed my arms and leaned back against the wall. "Miss Toretto…you will talk."He said a little threateningly.

I scoffed. "Like you can make me."

He smirked. "We can. And we will." I smirked right back. "Try anything and I will cut your dick off and feed it to you."The smirk fell right off his face after that.

He stayed inside the cell questioning me all night. I never said a word to him. I kept my mouth shut except when I threw insults or a smart ass comment his way.

When morning came, Stasiak was called out. I smirked and waved at him as he left. I turned to the other guy in the room. "When can I leave?"I asked. I was tired. I never got any sleep last night and I was exhausted from all of the crying I've been doing lately.

The door to the cell opened and I looked up. My eyes narrowed at the sight of Brian O'Conner. "Hey, Tyler, we got a transfer."He said walking towards me. He stared down at me. "You want to come with me?"He asked.

I stood up and grabbed my bag. I followed him out of the room towards the elevator. He pressed the first floor button. I crossed my arms and stared straight ahead trying to ignore Brian. He sighed softly. "Are you not going to talk to me?"He asked.

I ignored him. "Will you at least get a cup of coffee with me? I need to talk to you."He said turning to me. I glanced at him before sighing and nodding. "Fine."I answered curtly.

He led me out of the FBI building and to his car. It looked like a standard FBI car. He opened up the passenger door so I slid in. He closed it and jogged to the driver's side getting in. He started the car and drove off to a small restaurant that was a few blocks from my neighborhood.

I got out of the car and walked into the restaurant without waiting for Brian. I sat in a booth and smiled at the waitress. "Coffee."I told her. She walked away as Brian walked up. He slid into the other side of the booth. The waitress came back with my coffee and Brian ordered the same thing. I stayed silent the entire time just sipping on my coffee.

Brian did the same once his cup came. I was half way through. "I'm almost done. What do you want?"I asked crossing my arms. He leaned back in the booth sighing and then looked at me. "You know they're going to capture Dom. Maybe worse."

I smirked. "I don't want you getting tangled up in this Bex. Stay away from Dom."He told me. I shook my head laughing humorlessly. "That's all you have to say to me? It's been five goddamn years Brian. I don't need or want you to care about me."

He stared at me shaking his head slightly. "What I did to you was wrong. I'm so sorry. It was honestly the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

My eyes welled up with tears. "You know what? I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that you came into my home and had to pretend to actually love me. I'm sorry that you ripped my family to pieces. That wasn't hard for you. That was just you doing your job wasn't it?"I growled out as a few tears slipped out.

I wiped my cheeks roughly. He stared at me intensely. "I lied to you. I lied to Dom. I lied to everybody. That's what I do best. It's why the Feds recruited me."

"Have you ever thought that you're lying to yourself? You're not the good buy pretending to be the bad guy. You're the bad guy pretending to be the good guy."I told him.

He licked his lips. "Every day."

I nodded and slid out of the booth. I stared at him as I slipped my purse onto my shoulder. "Why did you let Dom get away that day?"I asked. I've always wondered why he did it.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at me. "I don't know."

I turned and headed to the exit. Before I got out the doorway, Brian grabbed my arm. "Here. In case you ever need something."He said handing me a small card. I looked at it to see his name and his number in black ink.

I pulled my arm away from him and walked out of the restaurant. My cell started ringing and I sighed digging it out of my bag. "Hello?"I asked without checking the caller I.D.

"It's me. I have a lead. You in?"Dom asked. I smirked and nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah. I'm a few blocks from the house. You gonna pick me up now or meet me at the house?"I asked him.

"I'll meet you at the house."He hung up. I put my phone in my bag and started jogging in the direction of the house.

I got there and changed my outfit to dark jeans, a black tank top and a blue and black plaid shirt over it. I slid on my combat boots and walked out of the house locking it up. I walked a block over to where Dom dropped me off last night to wait for him.

He pulled up only a few minutes later. I got into the car. I smiled excitedly at him. He chuckled. "What the hell you so excited for?"He asked as he took off.

"We have a solid lead on Letty's murderer. I'm excited to get this shit done."I told him. He smiled slightly as he drove.


	18. Chapter 18

Dom drove us downtown to some little apartment building. A few cars lined the streets but it was nothing major. The apartment building was a little run down.

We walked up to the fourth floor to room 402. Loud noise came from behind the door. I smirked as Dom got ready. He lifted his foot up and kicked the door in. There was a guy sitting on the couch watching TV and smoking. Dom went over and grabbed him by the shirt. "Don't! Don't! Don't!"He yelled.

Dom threw him against the wall. When the guy came back, one hand grabbed the shirt and the other went around the guy's neck. Dom smashed him against the wall roughly. "Green Torino, running nitro. Whose car?"Dom asked him.

"I don't know, man. I'm just the middleman. I swear! I'm just the middleman!"The guy yelled. Dom threw him to the couch making him knock it over as he landed. Dom walked to him. "Wait, wait, wait."He said trying to hold Dom off.

"I don't know shit, man. I swear. I just run cars for Braga, all right? All I can do is get you in the race! That's all I can do!" The guy said.

I shared a look with Dom before turning back to the guy. "What race?"I asked from behind Dom. The guy looked at me. "Ramon Campos. He's Braga's second in command. There's gonna be a race in Koreatown for another driver tomorrow night."

Dom grabbed him by the shirt again and threw him out the window. He held onto the guy's left foot as he hung out the window. "Let me up, man! Come on!"The guy yelled helplessly.

I smirked and walked over to look out the window down at him. "Come on, man, I don't know shit! Just let me up!"He continued to yell.

"I told you, you gotta talk to Braga!"

"Bring him up, Dom." A voice called from behind us. I stiffened up hearing Brian's voice. "God! Don't drop me! That's all I know!" I turned around to see Brian standing there holding a gun up at us. More like Dom, but still.

"Bring him up."Brian said walking closer. Dom looked over his shoulder. "You here to take me in, O'Conner?"He asked calmly.

"Oh shit! Shit!"The guy yelled, still freaking out. "Shut up!"Dom shouted.

"Letty was my friend, too."Brian said. I scoffed and turned to face him crossing my arms. "You had no friends."

"Yo, can you guys talk about this later? Now pull my ass up!"The guy yelled at us.

"She was running for this guy, Braga, and things went bad."Brian explained. I narrowed my eyes at him. That's why she was always out late and shit. "I'm gonna get these guys, Dom. Now let me do my job and bring him up."

"I'm gonna kill this Braga."Dom stated matter-of-factly. "And anyone else who gets in our way."I finished looking towards Dom. Dom let the guy's leg go and grabbed my hand pulling me along behind him as we left the guy's apartment.

~Time Skip~

Dom and I worked on his car fixing it up in the garage behind the house. It was coming along nicely for just being done in about two days. We sanded down the red paint from his 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS and then painted it grey. We rebuilt the engine as well.

Once we had the car done, Dom turned to me. His arms were crossed and his stern face was on. I scoffed shaking my head. "No way, Dom. You're not doing this to me now."I argued before he even said anything.

"You're not going. I'm not letting you go. You can whine all you want Bex."He stated. "I can't believe you Dom!"I yelled angrily.

"I won't put you in danger, Bexley!"He yelled back at me. "I'm going whether you want me to or not."I spoke crossing my arms. He shook his head. "No, you're not." He walked away leaving me to stew in my anger.

I glared at his retreating figure before I stormed out of the garage and into the house. I grabbed my bag and dug through it pulling out the card Brian gave me before I left the restaurant. I sighed loudly and glared at it.

I grabbed the phone off the hook and dialed the number. It rang a few times before he answered. "Hello?"He asked. "Brian. It's me."I said.

"Bexley. Are you okay? Something happen?"He asked a little quickly. I shook my head. "No, I need your help. And if you refuse, I'll just find another way."I told him firmly.

"What do you need help with?"He asked curiously. "I know that you're going to the race tonight. I wanna go with you. Dom refuses to let me ride with him."I explained. Brian let out a huge sigh. "Dammit."He whispered.

"What's it gonna be O'Conner?"I asked impatiently. "Fine. I'll pick you up after Dom leaves. Text me when he does all right?"He asked. "Yeah."I agreed and then hung up. I placed the phone back on the hook and sat down in a kitchen chair. I tapped the card against the table before putting back in my bag.


	19. Chapter 19

Once Dom left after getting himself ready. I ran up the stairs to my room and got ready. I slipped on a short red shorts, a black tank top, a black leather jacket, and red pumps. I applied red lipstick to my lips and a little bit of mascara.

I texted Brian telling him that Dom left and I was ready to go. I grabbed my keys locking the house on my way out. I sat on the porch steps waiting for Brian to show up.

A blue 2002 Skyline Re4 GT-R pulled up on the side of the road in front of the house. I gapped a little at it and stood up slowly. Brian slid out of the driver's side smirking at me. I walked down the steps to his car and looked it over.

"Nice." I complimented and then got into the car. Brian got back in grinning madly. He started the car and took off down the street.

It was completely silent except for the purr of the car. I felt Brian's gaze on me every now and then. I sighed and looked to him. "What is it?"I asked. He smiled softly at me shaking his head looking back to the road.

"Nothing. You just look beautiful."He complimented. I blushed and turned to look out the window at the passing scenery.

"So, who is this Braga?"I asked him after a few short minutes of silence. "He's a drug lord. We've been trying to catch anything we can on him for years now to no avail. There's absolutely nothing on the planet that has to do with this dude."

I turned to him. "How did Letty get roped into this?"I asked. He sighed glancing at me quickly. "She called me. Asked to help. So I got her in."

I shook my head. "Why would she do that though? We don't work for cops."I said trying to rationalize how Letty could have done this. Brian sighed. "She was doing it for Dom. She wanted him to be able to come back."

I went silent frowning. "Dom's gonna kill you when he finds out that it was you that got her into the whole mess."I told him taking a peak at him. He glanced at me quickly before nodding. "I know."

The car was silent for a few more minutes. "You know you won't be able to be in here for the race?"He asked.

I nodded. "I know that. I'll be waiting at the finish line for you to win. Even though I highly doubt it."I said smirking, trying to lighten up the mood. He chuckled and looked at me. "Why do you doubt it?"

"Cause Dom never loses a race."I told him matter-of-factly. He smirked shaking his head and turned back to the road.

We pulled up in the parking lot with a net over it which I'm guessing was to stop the golf balls some guy was using on the next floor. Brian looked at me. "You know we're probably gonna have to pretend to be together to make it look real?"

I smirked and simply got out of the car. There was this cowboy looking white dude surrounded by three girls leaning against his car.

I walked over to Brian and grabbed his hand interlacing our fingers. He looked down at me in surprise causing me to smirk and look away. We started walking until the cowboy wanna-be stopped us. "What are you looking at, nutsack?"

Brian smirked shaking his head. "I don't know. You tell me."

"The racer wants what Dwight's got."He said looking at the girls. "See, but, ladies, Dwight's already on the team. You gotta be if you want to drive for Braga."

"Is there a problem here?"Some chick asked walking up to us with two guys behind her. We turned to her. "No."The guy said.

She turned to us. She looked me up and down before turning to Brian. My eyes narrowed at her. "You one of Park's guys, blondie?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."He answered amused. "Then you can follow me. You whore stays here." She turned away.

"Woah! Hold up! I am not his whore you stupid bitch!"I grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back. She winced in pain as I kept pulling it up. If I didn't let up, I would surely dislocate her shoulder. She held her hand up to signal to her goons to stop.

I leant down to whisper in her ear. "I am not afraid of you. Call me a whore or anything else and I will kick you little ass."I let her go pushing her away. Brian quickly pulled me back into him waiting for something bad to happen.

The chick turned to face us and kept her face stoic though I could tell that she was definitely angry but impressed. "Then you both follow me."

"See you later, punk."The guy said as we followed after the chick.

As we walked, we passed by Dom rolling up in the car we fixed up. His gaze hardened as he saw me and Brian together.

We got to the floor where the guy was playing golf. There were two other dudes there standing up waiting. The girl left. We stood with the other guys just watching this guy who was named Campos hit golf balls.

Brian leaned down to whisper in my ear. "What the hell was that down there?"He asked. I looked up at him and shrugged. "After what went down, I took a few self-defense classes. I also started boxing. It helped alleviate the anger and frustration I had."I explained.

He stared down at me in a little shock. He nodded his head slowly and slid his hand down my arm to hold onto my hand. Our fingers tangled together.

The chick that we came in with came back a few minutes later with Dom. He looked at us and then gazed down at our hands. When he looked back up, he glared harshly at Brian.

"You all know why you're here. Good drivers," He trailed off as he hit the golf ball. "Are a dime a dozen. Man, every corner's got a _chingadera_ tuner racing for pinks. That's not what Braga has got me looking for." He hit another golf ball.

"Braga wants someone that would see their _abuelita_ to be behind the wheel."He turned to face us. "Someone that drives their 10-second cars not in a straight line, but to push it and make it through places no one else would take it."He walked over placing his golf club down. "Real drivers."

"So, what are we hauling?"Dom asked. "For the money Braga's paying, you don't need to know."Campos said. "You just said you wanted real drivers. A real driver knows exactly what's in his car."Dom told him smirking a little.

Campos muttered something in Spanish before the dude beside Dom stood up. " _Mira_ , real driver, nobody's forcing you to race."Dom turned to face the guy.

"You the boss?"Dom asked. "Or am I talking to the boss?"

The guy took a step towards Dom. "Do I look like a boss?"

"My job is to find the best drivers, period." The chick we came in with walked over to us and handed the guys something. "Whoever wins the race gets the info. We cool?"

Dom was still staring at the guy he argued with. "Are we cool?"Campos asked again."Yeah, we're cool."Dom said nodding slightly and took the gps looking thing.

"No, we ain't cool, man. Who's closing these streets?"The guy on the left of us asked. They laughed. "No one. That's the point."Campos said.


	20. Chapter 20

When we got to Brian's car, I stopped him. He turned to me. "Yeah?"He asked.

I smiled slightly. "Kick their asses down there. I'll be waiting down at the finish line."I told him reassuringly. To be honest, no matter good of a driver Brian is, I was still nervous.

He chuckled and nodded opening up the door. "Thanks Bex."He got in starting the car up. I closed the door and leaned through the open window. I leaned over and quickly pecked his cheek. "What was that for?"He asked surprised.

I smiled and shrugged. "Good luck." I pulled away as he took off to get to the starting line. The chick, who I found out was named Giselle came up to me. "Need a ride?"She asked. I turned to her smirking. "Sure, thanks."

We walked over to her white car and slid in. She started following some other cars which, if I had to take a guess, would be Campos and the other guys who were with us earlier.

It was quiet as we rode. "Sorry about the whore thing at the beginning of the night."She said suddenly. I smiled. "Apology accepted. Sorry about almost dislocating your shoulder after that."

She smirked. "Apology accepted." When we pulled up to where the finish line was, the cowboy wanna-be was there with his chicks and the other guys who would be in the race already along with Campos and his guys.

We got out of the car and leaned against it to wait for whoever to pass the finish line. I was trying not to show how nervous I was.

Two cars were coming up. One of them hit the other and that one went spinning. The girls started cheering. When the first car got to the finish line and stopped in front of us. I realized it was Dom. Brian came up a few seconds later.

They both got out of their cars. I walked over to Dom and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"He asked in my ear quietly.

I pulled away quickly and walked over to Brian as he came closer. "At least we know you can't beat me straight up."He spat angrily at Dom. "I didn't know there were any rules."Dom told him calmly smirking.

Clapping came from the guy Dom had a spat with earlier. "Not that's what I call driving."He said pointing to Dom's car. "No, that's bullshit, man!"Brian yelled.

"Go cry to your mama, eh?"The guy said to him. I grabbed Brian's hand pulling him back a little. "Brian, let's go."I said pulling on his hand. He turned back to me and nodded as he followed me to the car. I got into the passenger side as he slid into the car.

He started it up and started driving down the road. "Dammit!"He yelled and hit the wheel. I sighed biting my lip. "He's going to kill Braga. I can't let that happen."He said mostly to himself. We slowed as we passed by the cowboy guy. "Yo, nutsack! Let me tell you something, man, muscle beats import every time." Brian shook his head and then took off.

He smirked suddenly and laughed. I turned to him startled. "What are you laughing at?"

He chuckled. "Nothing. I'll tell you about it later babe." He said. My eyes widened at the simple way he added the word 'babe' like he used to. I blushed a little. "We're gonna get into the job."He told me. I nodded staring out the window.

"Dom is totally gonna kill me when he gets home."I said sighing. "He's just trying to protect you."

I shook my head. "Not because I went to the race even though he said no. It's because I was with you."

He glanced at me. "Why because of that?"

I turned to look at him. "Because of what you did to us. What you did to me. He saw us holding hands. He hates you for what you did. He hates that you his family. He doesn't want to see that happen again. So seeing me with you the way we were, was just…bad."

He nodded slowly. "Okay, I understand."

We were quiet for a few minutes. "I wanna be able to make it up to you."He confessed quietly. I almost didn't hear it. I turned to him. "What? Why now? It's been five years Brian. Why do you all of a sudden wanna make it up to me?" I demanded.

He sighed. "Because I knew that if I would look for you before that you would never speak to me. At least now, you're talking to me. I want the chance to redeem myself."He said.

I shook my head sighing loudly. "I don't know." I told him softly.

The rest of the ride to my house was spent quietly. Neither of us said another word. I was thinking about what he said.

I wanted him back in my life. I've missed him. But I can't do that to Dom. After what Brian did to my family, I can't let him back in only for him to do it again.

He's a cop. We don't do well with cops. He almost arrested Dom. He tore out family apart. Yet…I still love him. My heart still belongs to him. Which is terrible because I should be over him by now. Five years was long enough to get over Brian O'Conner. But I haven't.

Brian pulled the car up on the side of the road in front of the house. Dom wasn't home yet, which I was extremely glad for. Brian looked at me so I turned to face him. "I'll see you later."I told him. He nodded and leaned over giving my cheek a lingering kiss.

I got out of the car blushing like mad and jogged up to the door. I unlocked it and went inside the locking the door back up. The back door was unlocked so Dom could get into the house.

I slowly walked up the stairs to my room and sat on the bed. I reached over to my bedside table and pulled the drawer open. I lifted up the picture frame up and stared at it. It was of Brian and me at the beach. We were all at the beach when we were taking a break from fixing up the car we used for Brian at Race Wars. Mia had a camera with her taking picture to put in a scrap book.

Brian was sitting on a towel with me in between his legs. His arms were wrapped around me with our hands tangled together. We were both smiling brightly, but his face was partially buried in my hair.

I smiled down at the picture tracing the edge with a finger. I wish we could have this again, but it was almost impossible. I laid back on the bed and held the picture close to me. I sighed closing my eyes letting myself drift off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

It's only been about 2 days since the race. Brian still hasn't called me like he said he would.

Dom has been ignoring me since that night as well. When he's home, he stays in the garage. I'll cook food and bring it out to him but he never talks to me.

I imagine that he's pissed off about me being with Brian and going to the race even though he told me no. But what Dom needs to realize is that I am a grown ass woman. I can do whatever the hell I want to. He is not my father. He's my brother. And he's not even older than me. I'm the older twin. He can't just tell me what to do and expect me to follow it.

I sighed hearing my phone ring. I grabbed my bag and dug around in it until I had a hold on it and pulled it out. I answered it without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"I asked shouldering the phone.

"Bex, it's me."Brian's voice came through. I grabbed the phone pressing it more firmly to my ear. "What's up?"

"We're in. There's a party tomorrow night and we'll need to be there."He told me. I nodded. "Okay. You gonna pick me up?"I asked.

"Yeah." I got ready to hang up until Brian stopped me. "Hey. I was…I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me tonight?"He asked.

I should say no. It wouldn't be right for me to say yes to him. "I'd love to."I answered softly. "Great. That's great. Um…I'll pick you up tonight around 6 then?"I could hear the smile through the phone. "Yeah. I'll be ready."I hung up and ran a hand through my hair.

Holy shit. I had a sort of date with Brian tonight. I told him yes. I began panicking. I ran up the stairs to my room to find an outfit that wouldn't look like I'm trying too hard but would also impress him.

I started pulling outfits together and holding them up to myself in the mirror to see if it would look good. If it didn't, I threw it on the ground in a pile that I would clean up later. The possibilities would be placed on my bed.

I checked the small black alarm clock on my side table. It was already 1 o'clock. I decided to go ahead and take a shower now. I grabbed a 2 big towels and a wash cloth. I turned the water to warm and then hopped in.

I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I shaved in every single place. You never know what could happen. Once I finished all of the necessary things, I got out of the shower and wrapped one towel around my hair while the other went around my body.

I walked out of the bathroom into my room and put my hands on my hips staring at the clothes on my bed. The clock said it was 2:57. I still had about 3 hours to get ready so I decided to sit and relax until about 4:30 or so. I sat on my bed and started painting my nails and toenails a dark grey color.

I hummed softly as I painted. It felt nice to do something like this. I haven't had a date or anything since five years ago with Brian. I was extremely excited to be going out with him. I knew I needed to tell Dom that I would be going out tonight, but it would have to wait until I was ready to leave. I was not ready to face his anger right now.

I just wanted to have a good time for tonight. After tonight, I just knew that it would be all bad for a while.

Around 4:46, I finally picked an outfit. It was a black swan ocean burgundy skater dress. It had half sleeves, a scoop neckline, and went down to about the middle of my thighs. I slipped on a pair of black pumps and smiled at my reflection in the mirror against the wall. I looked amazing.

Now, it was time for hair and makeup. I walked into the bathroom and decided to leave my hair down in its natural wavy look. I had to blow dry it so it was completely dry however. I put on minimal makeup. Just some eyeliner and mascara. I was pretty sure Brian would make me blush at least a few times tonight, so that would cover the color in my cheeks.

By the time I was completely done, it was only 5:24. I still had a while to wait for Brian so I decided to just bite the bullet and tell Dom I was leaving for the night.

I walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom seeing Dom sitting on the couch. He had his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. He looked up as he heard my heels. He eyed me. "Where are you going?"He asked.

I sighed and walked over to sit beside him. "I have a date."

"With who?"He asked harshly. I groaned shaking my head. "I'm not doing this with you Dom. I'm a grown woman who has a date tonight. I am so excited for this. Does it really matter who it's with?"I asked hoping that he would say no it didn't matter.

"Yes, it does matter. Who the hell are you going out with?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm going out with Brian."I told him quietly and not looking at him. He growled and stood up starting to pace. "Why the hell would you go out with him Bex?!"He exclaimed.

I stood up. "Because I want to! It's been five years already Dom. Look at us! Our family isn't here anymore! It's just me and you. Everyone left. I want to be happy now. I thought about it all and I want to move past it. I want to give Brian another chance. I don't really care that he's a cop right now. He's taking me on a date and that's that."I told him firmly.

He shook his head. "No. You're going anywhere."

I scoffed and walked into the kitchen grabbing my purse. "Like hell are you telling me what to do Dominic. I am going out to dinner with Brian. If you don't like it, then I don't care."

I was going to storm past him but he grabbed on my arm. "Why him?"

I looked up at Dom. "Because I love him."I admitted quietly. He shook his head letting my arm go. "He's just gonna break your heart again."

I shrugged. "Maybe. But at least I wouldn't be wondering what if for the rest of my life."I walked out of the house and sighed leaning up against one of the edge of the porch. I guess I'm waiting outside for Brian then.

Brian's blue Skyline pulled up in front of the house soon after. I walked down to him as he got out of the car. He stared at me. I blushed and looked down at the ground slightly. "What?"I asked.

He smiled slightly and walked over. "You look beautiful. I hope you know that."

I giggled and nodded. "Yeah. I know. But thank you."He took my hand gently and led me to the other side of the car. He opened the door for me and I slid in. He shut the door and jogged to the driver's side getting in starting the car.

He took off down the street. I took a peek at him and blushed seeing him already staring at me. He chuckled turning back to the road. "Thank you."He finally said.

I turned to him. "For what?"I asked curiously. He smiled. "For letting me take you out tonight."

I shrugged. "I wanted to. I realized that I need to get over what happened. Nothing's going to change the past."

He nodded and pulled up in front of the same restaurant that we went to on our first date. We shared a smile and both got out of the car. He grabbed my hand as we headed inside the building. They set us up at a table in a corner. Not a lot of people were here so, it was a little quiet. Music was playing softly in the background. A waitress came up to us taking our orders.

I looked up at Brian. "So, tell me how you got back into the cop stuff."

"After what happened, I traveled a bit, racing wherever until I ended up in Miami. While I was there, they caught up to me and got me to go undercover with a friend, Roman Pierce. They FBI recruited me after that and that's where I've been since. What about you?"

I leaned back in the chair playing with the edge of the table cloth. "I was a bit depressed after it all went down. Dom wasn't there anymore. Vince and Mia went away. They call every now and then. Leon left. I have no idea where he went. Letty went with Dom, but she came back a few months before she was killed. But even then, I rarely saw her. I took a few med classes and took up boxing for self defense. It also really released all the frustration I felt. I've just been trying to get through the days."

He stared at me. "Were you…seeing anyone?"He asked slowly. I smiled and took a sip of my water. "No. I never dated."

He smiled and nodded drinking his beer. "That's…good. Good." I giggled shaking my head. Brian stood up and held his hand out to me. I stared up at him in confusion. "Dance with me."

I placed my hand in his and smiled as he led me to the dance floor. He pulled me close to his body. His left hand held my right while his right went down to my waist. My left hand went up to his shoulder. We swayed slowly to the beat of the slow song playing. A few other couples were on the dance floor as well.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Bex. I never wanted to do that to you. I just…when I got to know you, I fell for you. I got to know everyone and I didn't wanna do the job anymore."He slowly explained. I looked up studying his face.

"I forgive you Brian. But, I'll never forget it."I told him smiling a bit at the end. He lips turned up slightly and nodded a little. He leaned down pressing his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and sighing in contentment as we swayed softly.


	22. Chapter 22

My night out with Brian was absolutely perfect. We ate dinner and then danced more. He drove me home and kissed me goodnight.

He was gonna be picking me up tonight for the party for Braga. I was excited to finally be getting somewhere closer to avenging Letty's death and also nervous because we don't really know who we're dealing with.

I changed into short black shorts and a black criss cross back tank top that showed off a fair amount of cleavage without it being slutty. I slipped on a pair of red heels that made my legs look like they were miles long. I applied eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail with a few wavy pieces framing my face.

A honk sounded outside so I rushed downstairs and grabbed my phone putting it in my back pocket. I ran outside making sure to lock the door. I slid into Brian's car and smiled at him. He responded with his own as he took off.

"So, this party. What is it all about?"I asked curiously.

"It's pretty much just a party that Braga is throwing. I mean, I'm pretty sure that Campos will be there to talk to us."He explained. I nodded along as he spoke. "Listen, I'm gonna need to go check the place out for Braga after a while. So, I'll be leaving you alone for a bit. Can you handle that?"He asked glancing at me.

I looked at him smirking. "I'll be perfectly fine."

We pulled up outside of what looked like an abandoned building. There was a huge ass crowd outside of it and people were drifting through the open doors. Some people were racing or messing around with their cars. The music was definitely loud. People were dancing all over the place.

Brian parked a little bit away from the crowd. Our hands intertwined together as we walked towards the crowd. He led me inside of the building and up stairs that held a few people making out or talking.

People were all over inside. There was a pool table, a bar, and chairs and tables set about. My hips started swaying to the beat as we walked further into the room. Brian looked down at me smiling a little. "Let's dance."I said grinning brightly.

He laughed shaking his head, but I dragged him into what I assumed to be the dance floor. I turned around so my back was to him and started moving. My hips swung side to side as I raised my arms up. Brian's hands slid onto my waist as he drew me closer to his body. His hips grinded into mine slightly.

I leaned my head back on his shoulder and peaked at his face. He was staring at me intently. I blushed darkly feeling my face get hot. I was glad that the lights were horrible in here. His chest vibrated with his laughter. I smiled and continued to dance with him even after the songs kept changing.

We stayed on the dance floor for a while until I started getting thirsty. Brian pulled me towards the bar and ordered us a couple of beers. I sat on a stool and smiled up at him. His left arm was still around me.

He leaned down so his lips were near my ear. His minty breath fanned across my face as he talked. "Let's play pool for a while." I nodded in agreement and took the beer bottle that was handed to me. Brian took a sip of his and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the pool table.

A game was just ending so Brian stepped up to play the winner. I sipped on my beer as he played. He won the game and then started another with someone else.

As the guy was looking for a shot to take, Brian stood next to me wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled watching the guy miss. Brian bent down lining up the que. I smirked checking him out. He missed his shot but he was still winning.

When he stood up, he set the que aside and walked towards the bar. I looked at the bar and noticed Dom standing there. I quickly made my way over there. "That's too bad about Dwight."Brian said as soon as he got near Dom.

I hung back a little ways. "Having the Feds raid your house the same night you make the team. So unfortunate."Brian taunted sitting down on a stool.

"I wish I could say I was surprised to see you here."Dom took the beer bottle handed to him. "I am surprised to not see my sister though."I walked up and patted his back. "I'm right here big bro. No need to worry."I smirked up at him and leaned against Brian.

His gaze hardened seeing me. His gaze switched between us. "What's stopping me from telling them you're a cop?"He asked calmly sipping his beer.

"Probably the same thing that's keeping me from telling them why you're really here."Brian retorted smirking up at Dom. His arm wrapped around me just as hands clapped onto Dom and Brian's backs. "What up, fellows?"Campos said. He looked me up and down. "And lady."

"Hey, how you doing?"Brian said shaking his hand with his free hand. "Great. You and your lady having a good time?"He asked looking between us. I smirked nodding. "Very good time."I answered.

"Come on, let's have a better time."Campos said motioning to follow him. Dom followed him first. Brian tightened his grip on my waist as we followed behind Dom. "How's your car? It took a nasty bump."Campos mocked Brian. "It'll be ready."He stated.

He sat down on a chair on the left side of Campos. I sat in his lap and his arms wrapped loosely around me. Dom narrowed his eyes at us. I smirked lightly and took a sip of beer ignoring him.

"I also heard you just got out of County."Campos said smiling a little. "Yeah?"Dom asked. Brian hummed nodding. "You know a guy named Jim Garcia?"Dom asked Brian knowing damn well that he didn't.

"Nah. Big place. Lots of names, lots of faces."Brian told him. I glared at Dom wishing I could telepathically tell him to back off. Dom nodded drinking. Campos turned to Dom.

"And you, you're wanted by a lot of people, homes."

"That kind of heat can't be good for business."Brian said to Campos. "Yeah, well, that depends on how you look at things. I go down, I do time. Real time."

Brian scoffed looking down. His thumb rubbed against my thigh. I squeezed his shoulder gently. "I don't know about your other drivers, but when I see flashing lights in my mirror, I don't stop."Dom continued.

Campos leaned back in his chair and looked between Brian and Dom. "You two know each other?"He asked amused.

Dom and Brian shared a look. "He used to date my sister. But I can see now that they're back together."He said motioning to us with his head.

Campos turned to us smirking amusedly. "You're his sister?"He asked me. I nodded. "His twin sister if you wanna be exact."

He chuckled and leaned forward to the table where a bunch of bottles and shot glasses were. "You're a lucky man."Campos told Brian.

"How's that?"Brian asked. "You're still breathing."Campos retorted.

I smirked as Dom chuckled. Campos handed a shot glass to Brian. "To the ladies we loved, the ladies we lost, and the ladies we still have."All three raised their drinks. Campos and Brian downed their shots while Dom drank from his beer.

"I'm going dance."I said standing up from Brian's lap. He smiled slightly nodding at me. I walked over to the dance floor and started dancing staying in their line of sight. I knew Brian needed to ask some questions about Braga. Can't have Campos catching onto me though.

I could see Campos smirking and looking between Brian and me. Even from all the way over here, I could see Dom's jaw clenched. From my peripheral view, a guy went up to Campos whispering to him. He stood up leaving Dom and Brian. Brian was saying something while a bunch of girls surrounded Dom.

Brian walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me swaying a bit. "I'll be back all right?"He asked me. I nodded and he took off. I watched him until he left my sight. I sighed and continued dancing trying to have a good time for a bit. Dom walked onto the dance floor. He was eyeing something as he moved across. I frowned debating on following him or not.

It wouldn't be good if he was caught along with me. So I decided it would be better if I just waited for Brian.

He came out a few minutes later looking completely calm, but his eyes held a bit of panic. I pulled him close and whispered to him. "What is it?"I asked.

He shook his head and grabbed my hand pulling me along behind him. We walked out of the building and to his car. As soon as we got settled in the car, he used a rag to pull out two shot glasses from his pockets. "Why do you have shot glasses?"

He placed them in a ziploc bag. "Campos and an older man were taking shots out of these. I think one of them is Braga."He explained. I nodded in understanding. He started the car and drove off. "So what now?"I asked crossing my arms.

He sighed. "Now, we wait for their directions."

We drove in silence. I don't know about Brian, but I was lost in my thoughts. Sooner that I would've thought, we arrived at the house.

I sighed slipping my seat belt off. I stared up at the empty house before turning to Brian who was already staring. "Do you wanna come inside?"I asked.

He smiled nodding. We got out and walked up to the front door slowly. I pulled the key out of my bra and unlocked the door. We walked inside and I dumped the key onto a table. "You want something to drink?"I asked turning around to look at him.

He shook his head walking closer to me. I stayed rooted to my spot watching him. He raised his hands and cupped my cheeks. He leaned down pressing his lips to mine. My hands came up and I placed them on his chest clutching onto his shirt.

He walked me back until I hit the wall. His hands slid down to my thighs and he gripped onto them pulling me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. "Remember where my room is?"I mumbled against his lips. He nodded not breaking us apart.

He started walking up the stairs blindly. I giggled pulling away slightly and trailed kisses down his jaw and neck. He moaned as he pushed the door open and laid me down on the bed coming over me. I reached down and tugged his shirt up helping him pull it off.

My hands came around his head and pulling him back down. Our lips tangled passionately as his hands slid under my shirt and gripped onto my hips.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up to my pillow moving. I groaned and buried my face further into it. When it vibrated as it laughed, I opened my eyes and looked up to see Brian awake staring down at me. I smiled blushing.

"Morning."I whispered. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "Good morning."He whispered back. His hand stroked my hair back from my face as he stared at me.

I smiled softly and cuddled closer to him. "This wasn't what I had in mind when I invited you in, but I'm glad it happened."I told him tracing a small pattern on his chest. He chuckled and nodded. "Me too."

I stretched up and pecked his lips. He followed after me as I pulled away. He flipped us so I was underneath him and he was hovering over me. His left forearm was holding him up over me while his right hand was holding my waist. "I have to go and bring those glasses in for analysis."He said quietly.

I sighed and nodded. "I know." He leaned down kissing me softly. "But, I will be back. If you want me to that is."

I slowly smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."He squeezed my hip and got out of bed. I leaned up onto my elbows and watched him as he put his clothes from last night back on. I blushed but didn't look away as he caught me staring. "Like what you see?"He asked smirking.

I giggled and nodded. "You know I do."

He chuckled and walked over to me after he put his shirt on. He sat down beside me and leaned down pressing his lips to my forehead. "I'll see you later."I nodded as he pecked my lips and walked out of the room. I heard the front door slam shut and leaned back against the pillow sighing in contentment.

Maybe I can trust Brian again. Just maybe he was telling the truth. Giving him another chance has definitely been going good so far. I just hope he doesn't mess it up.

I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

~Time Skip~

I paced around the living room clutching onto my phone. I have called both and Brian and Dom multiple times since this morning. It was almost midnight. They weren't answering at all.

I was starting to panic. I didn't want anything to happen to them. I mean seriously. They are literally the only people I have left.

Finally, around 2 in the morning, I get a call from Brian. He wanted me to meet him some building that he knew with a medical kit. I immediately began freaking out on him wondering if he was okay or not. He just gave me the directions and then hung up.

I put the directions into the gps and drove to the place. I hurried up to the house/shack with the medical kit slinging around behind me. I knocked on the door quickly and Brian opened it up. I hugged him tightly breathing in his scent. He flinched against me but still hugged back. "I'm okay. I'm all right. I'm not the one that's hurt."He whispered to me.

I pulled away staring up at him. "What do you mean? Who's hurt?"I asked. He nodded his head in the other direction. I looked over seeing Dom sitting in a chair at a table. I walked over and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?"I asked slightly out of breath. He nodded. "Just a little gunshot wound."He told me smiling.

I shook my head and smacked his uninjured arm softly. "Just a gunshot wound?"I asked sarcastically. I set the bag on the table and took the bloody gauze off the wound. I shined a flash light onto the wound and looked around. "There's no bullet. That's good. Just gotta clean it and then stitch it up. It' gonna hurt. You're so lucky I dropped out after learning how to do stitches."I told him smirking.

I dug around in the bag for what I would need to clean and stitch the wound. Dom laughed. "You're gonna enjoy this aren't you?"He asked. I poured peroxide onto a gauze and started dabbing at the wound to wipe away the excess blood. "Well, after all of the times that you hurt me when we were little, I just may."I teased.

I looked up to see Brian smiling at us. I winked at him and went back to cleaning the hole. After it was clean, I started stitching it up remembering how they taught us.

I placed a big piece of gauze over the stitched hole and taped it down so that it would stick. Dom stood and put his shirt back on. I took the gloves off and clapped smiling brightly. "All right. Who's up for some Chinese?"I asked a little excitedly. Both guys laughed but agreed nonetheless.

I grabbed my purse and started heading to the door to go buy the food. I was pulled back by Brian grabbing onto my arm. I looked up at him smiling. "Yes?"I asked curiously. He smiled and leaned down kissing me softly. "Be careful."

I smiled and pecked his lips before leaving the place. There was only one place that I knew of that sold Chinese food 24/7. It took me about half an hour to get to the place, about 45 minutes to get the food, and then another half hour to get back to the shack.

I walked into the building holding up the bags that contained the Chinese cartons. "I bring one of the best foods on the planet."I told them with a serious face. They chuckled and followed me to the table. I set out the food boxes and also took out the paper plates and forks I bought. We passed around the cartons taking what we wanted and putting it on the plates.

Dom popped a piece of orange chicken into his mouth. I gasped pointing at him. "You say grace!"I exclaimed at him. Dom's lips quirked up and then he glanced at Brian. He shrugged and clasped his hands together. I grinned and closed my eyes folding my hands together as Dom started talking.

"Thank you, Lord, for blessing this table."He began. "With this wondrous food, family, and friendship."I said opening my eyes to look at Brian. He winked at me. We then started eating the food. We laughed and talked like the old times. It felt amazing.

After we all finished eating, I cleared the table up. Brian was still drinking a beer, but I had water. Dom was looking around the place. Apparently, this place is his and I never even knew about it.

Brian grabbed onto my hand and rubbed his thumb gently over the back of it. "You remember when I took you to that diner? You asked me why I let Dom go that day."

I nodded watching him. "I think it's because at that moment, I respected him more than I did myself. One thing I learned from Dom is that nothing really matters unless you have a code."He said.

I smiled softly and squeezed his hand gently. "What's your code?"I asked him. He smiled slightly. "I'm working on it."

"Well, you better let me know what it is as soon as you figure it out."I said pointing at him. He chuckled and kissed my knuckles. I leaned forward in my seat. "I think Dom might just warm up to you after this."I told him quietly.

He smiled. "You think? Cause if he didn't…being with you will kinda be awkward."

His phone started ringing on the table all of a sudden. He looked at it and his face went pale. He turned and looked at Dom. "Shit. Dom."Brian said adjusting himself in the seat. I looked at Dom to see him stalking towards us staring at Brian harshly.

"When were you gonna tell me?"He asked Brian. "Dom. Stop. What's wrong?"I asked worriedly. Brian stood up and walked to Dom calmly.

"When were you gonna tell me you were running Letty?"Dom growled. "Let me explain."Brian said. Then Dom grabbed him and threw him into some shelves. Brian broke it falling through broken glass and wood. I gasped covering my mouth in shock.

Brian stood up but Dom only grabbed him slamming against the wall. "Dom! Stop it! Please!"I yelled trying to go over to them. "You don't understand!"Brian said out of breath since Dom's hands were wrapping around his throat.

"I don't understand?"Dom growled. He grabbed the back of Brian's neck and threw him over the table. He fell down onto the ground hitting his head onto the edge of another table. Dom rushed down to Brian and stood over him punching him in the face. I reached over and grabbed Dom's arm but he pushed me back. I fell backwards onto some broken glass. I gasped in pain as the glass embedded itself into my hand and arm.

Brian's legs wrapped around Dom's head. Dom stood up lifting Brian and then slammed him into the ground. Brian groaned in pain. Dom reared his fist back to hit Brian again. "She did it for you Dom! She did it for you!"Brian yelled out stopping Dom.

I stood up slowly holding onto my arm that was bleeding. I wasn't worried about that though. I was worried that Brian and Dom were going to kill each other. "Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga. She just wanted you to come home!"He explained. I felt the tears welling up and some fall down my cheeks.

Brian looked at me with tears in his eyes. "You knew didn't you?"He asked. He already knew my answer, but I nodded anyway. "Brian told me when he picked me up for the race."I told him sniffling.

Dom shook his head turning away. He walked slowly to the back. Brian kicked the table next to him. "I'm sorry, Dom! I'm sorry!"He yelled. I slid down to the ground sitting on the step. I covered my mouth with my hand as I sobbed quietly. Brian scooted over to me pulling me into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."He whispered in my ear rocking me.

I pulled away and grabbed the first aid kit that was near me since it fell to the ground in the commotion. "Let me help."Brian whispered grabbing the stuff. He gently pulled the glass out of my arm and then cleaned up the blood. "I won't need stitches so just put a bandage on it."I told him quietly. He nodded and wrapped my arm up in the white bandage.

I wiped the tear stains from my cheeks gently as Brian finished. "I'm gonna make this better."He told me. I nodded looking at the ground. His hand came up and cupped my cheek making me look at him. He leaned his forehead against mine. "I promise you, Bex."

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath in. "I'm with you guys. No matter what you have to do, I'm gonna be with you."I told him.

He shook his head pulling away. "No. No way. You're not going to be put in that kind of danger." He denied.

I scoffed. "You're not gonna stop me Brian. I either go with you and Dom safely, or I find my own way. Either way, I'm gonna do it."I told him firmly. His jaw clenched as his eyes hardened. "Fine. But you gotta do what either of us say. I'm serious here Bexley."

I nodded. "I know. I'll listen to you and Dom."I promised. He sighed loudly and kissed me softly. We pulled away as feet shuffled into the room. Dom stood in the hallway staring at us. "We make a trade."He stated.


	24. Chapter 24

It's only been about 2 days since the fight went down between Dom and Brian. It's been a little hectic. Brian and Dom were creating a plan that the FBI would agree too.

I was in the garage working on cars with Brian and Dom. I looked up at Dom. "Shouldn't you call that chick? Campos' woman or whatever?"I asked him.

He stared at me in confusion. "Why?"He asked. I shrugged. "To tell him about the trade off. Brian already got the FBI to go along with our plan. Now we have to make sure Braga does what we want."I said in an 'obviously' tone.

He chuckled. "You're getting sassier by the day, you know that?"He asked walking over to his work bench. He picked up his phone dialing a number. "It's Dom."He said into the receiver.

"What circumstances? Me being alive?"He asked. I watched him walk around the garage. "I got some business of my own."

God, I wish I could hear what was being said on the other side of the line. Dom wouldn't put it on speaker though. So I had to be content with just his side of the conversation. Brian rubbed my hit from behind and smiled at me. I gave him a smile in return.

"Get me Campos."He stated. "Was that how Braga inspires loyalty? Killing his drivers?"Dom asked.

I shared a look with Brian. "I want a trade."He scoffed. "You can explain how $60 million worth of product disappears all of a sudden. I know that can't be good for business."

"Six million cash, delivered by Braga himself."Dom stated. I quickly looked over at Brian in explanation. He shrugged slightly but I could tell he was lying. I grabbed onto his shoulder giving him a glare. He sighed and set his tools down. "Six million split between us."

I shook my head sighing. "Why do you two do this to me? Why didn't you tell me about this when you first came up with the plan?"

"Dom's idea."

"I don't like being shot at."Dom said with amusement in his voice. "I ain't gonna put my neck out again unless he's got something to lose, too."

"Either I deal with Braga, or you do." Dom hung up the phone after telling Campos the location and time. I stood up crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's with the money?"I asked him. He looked at me. "Insurance."He stated like it was simple. I scoffed. "You do realize that he more than likely won't give us the full 6 million right?"

"If he's smart, he will."Dom said and went back to working on the car.

~Time Skip~

When it was time to go, I was dressed in simple jeans and one of Brian's button up shirts. It looked good on me. Brian smirked when he saw me wearing it. Dom, however, scoffed and walked outside shaking his head.

We drove to the place where they were storing the shipment. I realized it was an impound yard. Police were so dumb sometimes. Brian drove us to the meeting place. We set out the boxes that were extremely light. I opened one up and my eyes widened at the emptiness I was seeing. "Guys, where's the shipment?"I asked looking at them.

Dom smirked. "We have it hidden."

"Were you two planning on telling me at any point?"I asked looking between them. Brian avoided eye contact while Dom stared at me. "Why should we have?"He asked. "Because I'm in this too! Letty was my friend as well! I swear to God, Dom, if you leave me out of the plan again…" I trailed off trying to sound as threatening as possible. However, I could tell it wasn't working at all.

Dom sighed but nodded anyway. I could see his lips twitching like he wanted to smile or laugh at my attempt to be mean to him. He knew that I wouldn't really do anything. I mean, how can I ever hurt my brother, you know?

I closed the box back up and stood in between Brian and Dom. "The good news is, when we get this guy, you walk out of here a free man."Brian said into the quiet.

My head snapped over to look at him to see if he was serious or not. He looked completely and totally serious about his statement. "Is that what they told you?"Dom asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's the deal."Brian said shuffling his feet. "You still put milk and cookies out for Santa Claus?"Dom asked. I snorted and tried covering it with a cough. Four cars suddenly pulled up in front of us.

"In case things go shitty."Brian said holding out the keys to the car we had to Dom. Dom took the key sighing. "Just like old times?"He asked putting the key into his pocket. I nibbled on my bottom lip crossing my arms over my chest. "Let's hope not."I countered.

Men got out of every car. All of them held guns and cocked them pointing them at us. Fenix walked over to us. "You dropped something."He said mostly to Dom. "That's what you wanted, right?"

"Dom…"Brian trailed off reaching out to him since he started walking towards Fenix. Campos pushed back against Fenix speaking to him lowly in Spanish. I watched the scene take place. Giselle was in the back with the other boys.

Campos walked over to us while Fenix stood back with the guys they brought. Brian and Dom stood in front of me, but I was still in the middle. "He's harmless. Don't worry about him."Campos said seeing Dom still staring at Fenix.

"And he's really sorry about Letty."He added. I scoffed. "No he's not."I growled out angrily that he even thought that he could mention Letty to us. "Where's our stuff?"He asked turning to Brian and ignoring me.

Brian walked over to the boxes. "You mean the stuff that used to be in here, right?"He asked opening up the same box that I did. "Well, you'll see it when we see Braga. That was the deal."Brian slammed the case closed walking back to us.

"No worries."Campos said shaking his head. "Braga keeps his word."He looked at each of us. Campos turned back to his guys and twirled his finger in the air. One of the car doors opened, an older man stepped out wearing a grey suit with a pink tie. He held a black bag.

I watched Fenix and Campos. They shared a look. Fenix almost looked amused. The older man walked over to us a little quickly. He dropped the bag down in front of Dom. "2 million. You get the rest when I get my property."The guy said.

"I got a question for you."Brian stated. The guy looked over at him. "You wearing pink when you were clawing your way out of _el barrio_?" The guy looked confused glancing away from Brian to Dom and me.

"You thinking what I'm thinking right?"Brian asked us not looking away from the old guy. "He ain't Braga."Dom stated.

"FBI!"A voice shouted. Guns started firing. Dom grabbed me shielding me as Brian grabbed the old guy. Dom pushed me into the back of the car we had. "Get out of here!"Brian yelled from the ground as he covered the guy. "Take Bexley and get out of here, Dom!"Brian yelled.

Dom didn't seem to be hearing him. He was staring hard and Fenix and Braga as they got into their car. Dom took off running towards their incoming car. "Campos is Braga!"Brian yelled. I watched on from the car as they ran over anyone that stood in their way.

"Dom!"I yelled as he ran towards Giselle, who was about to get run over. He grabbed her out of the way of the car and they fell over to the other side of the car they were by. Dom and Giselle got into the car and drove off after Fenix and Campos, or Braga.

"Approaching primary target."A guy in swat gear said coming up to Brian who was still covering the old guy who was not Braga. "Primary suspect is secure."He said picking up the guy.

Brian stood up looking around. I slid out of the back of the car and sighed leaning back against the bumper. Brian came up to me and pulled me into his arms. "This went horribly wrong."I said quietly into his chest. He nodded and ran his hands up and down my back gently.

I pulled away staring after the swat guys who were taking away the old guy. "What's gonna happen now?"I asked looking up at Brian. He shrugged. "I have no idea right now. I'm gonna take you home, yeah?" I nodded and followed after him, just wanting to find Dom to make sure he was all right.


	25. Chapter 25

All throughout the next day, Dom was in the garage working on his car. He told me that Braga was in Mexico and that he was leaving tonight. I was definitely going with him. No way in hell was he leaving me here to worry about him.

I was walking home from the tiny little market a few blocks over. I needed the fresh air to help relax me a bit.

I walked up the drive way and looked towards the open garage door with a little light passing out of it. I smiled slightly seeing Dom and Brian working on the car together. I looked away feeling tears well up in my eyes at the sight. It reminded me so much of the past. I could picture Letty, Leon, Vince, and Jesse all surrounding the car talking animatedly about it.

I quickly wiped my cheek to rid myself of the tear as I walked into the house. I set the bag of groceries onto the counter and started unpacking it. I sniffled and wiped at my cheek again feeling the wetness.

I was turned around by Brian who I never even realized followed me into the house. "What's wrong?"He asked me. His face showed concern and worry. I smiled shaking my head. "Nothing."

He shook his head. "It's not nothing. Something's wrong. Tell me."

I smiled softly. "Seeing you…working with Dom on a car. It was like old times, you know? In my mind, I could see all of us together out there talking and laughing like nothing was wrong. I just…I miss it."I confessed.

He sighed softly and nodded. "I know what you mean. And I'm sorry that I can't make it better."I shook my head. "I'm fine, Brian. Promise."I told him smiling slightly. He smiled back and cupped my face. I leaned up and kissed him softly. "Are you staying for dinner then?"I asked between kisses.

He nodded and pulled me into a deeper kiss. I moaned softly wrapping my arms around his neck. He lifted me up onto the counter and gripped my waist.

~Time Skip~

I sighed locking up the house that I called home since I was a baby. I wouldn't be able to come back to it now. After this…I may never be able to come back to it. But that was okay with me. I would have my brother again. And even Brian this time.

I walked over to Dom who stood in front of his car. He sighed uncrossing his arms as I came up to him. "I'm not staying. There's nothing that you can say or do that would make me change my mind, Dom. We're in this together, whether you like it or not."I told him poking him in the chest.

He chuckled and pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace. "That's one of the reasons I love you, sis."I closed my eyes hugging back before pulling away quickly. "Come on. We're not saying goodbye. I'm gonna be right behind you with Brian all the way to Mexico, buddy."

He smirked and nodded getting into this car. I jogged over to Brian's car and got it. he glanced to me. "You ready?"

I nodded. "As I'll ever be."

Dom drove out of the driveway with Brian and me right behind him. We stayed behind Dom's car the entire time we drove to Mexico. It took us about two days to make the trip.

When we made it just outside of the small town that Braga was supposed to be in, we stopped at a cliff area. Dom called Giselle to ask if she would help us.

We were leaning on the cars. Well, Dom and I were. Brian was throwing rocks over the cliff area. A car's engine could be heard in the distance. It was coming closer to us. Brian came over to me and leant against the car with one arm wrapped around my waist as a white car pulled up. It was Giselle's car. She got out and walked over to Dom who met her half way.

We watched them talk. "What do you think she's saying to him?"I asked quietly. Brian shrugged. "I kinda don't wanna know to be honest."

I smiled slightly and stood up fully as Dom walked back to us holding a piece of folded up paper. "So this is where my jurisdiction ends."Brian said to him staring out at the town below us.

Dom held up the paper. "And this is where mine begins."

I walked over and grabbed the piece of paper. "Ours, Dom. It's where ours begins."I corrected and opened up the paper. "A church? Seriously?"I asked a little in confusion.

I looked up at him. "Are we seriously going to kill Braga in a church?"I asked in disbelief. Dom snatched the paper from my hands. "Hell no. I'd never do that. We just need to get him from the church."

I sighed crossing my arms. "Let's go then."He said and walked to his car getting in. Brian and I got into his car and followed Dom towards the town.

The church looked like a castle to be honest. We parked in the back of the church where no one would see us. We snuck into it and looked around. It was being worked on.

We stayed hidden behind some tarp watching the priest do something at the altar. Brian had his gun and Dom had a shot gun. I held a gun similar to Brian's. Braga came into the church and gave the priest a black bag. We watched as Braga was given communion while kneeling. The priest left the church, but Braga was still praying on his knees.

We walked out quietly towards Braga. Dom pointed the gun in Braga's face. "You ain't forgiven."He stated. Braga snapped his head towards Dom. Brian and I pointed our guns at Braga.

"You want to arrest me? _In here_?"He asked. Brian shook his head. "No, we're beyond that."

"You won't be buying your way out now."I told him glaring. He smirked at me before turning to Dom. "You and me…we're not so different."He stated motioning with his hands. "You're no hero."

Dom cocked the gun and Braga closed his eyes, waiting for Dom to shoot. I stared at Dom waiting to see what he would do. "You're right."He said making Braga open his eyes. "That's why you're going back across the border."

Brian walked over to Braga and handcuffed him. "But Fenix is mine."Dom said looking at Brian. "You got it."Brian agreed. I looked to Dom. "I'm going with you."I said putting my gun in the back of pants. "No, you're not. That was not the deal Bex. You're going with Brian."

I shook my head. "Why?"I asked angrily. "Because! You're not doing this! You're not a killer!"He yelled at me. I frowned staring at him. "Neither are you, Dom."I told him softly.

He shook his head. "Go with Brian. Please."He begged. I nodded and followed after Brian. He was leading Braga out of the way we came and into his car. I got into the back seat while Braga was in the passenger seat.

We drove out onto the streets with Dom tailing us closely. "You'll make it a couple of miles out, if you're lucky."Braga said to us. Brian and I ignored him as he continued to drive. Cars honked at us as we cut them off.

Brian suddenly made a sharp right turn. Dom followed behind us, but not as closely as before. We were in the desert now. Braga laughed suddenly. "You know where you're going?"He asked Brian amusedly. "You wanna borrow my GPS?"

Braga laughed loudly. "Where're your boys at?"Brian asked. "They gonna show up or not?"I asked pointing my gun at Braga's head. Suddenly, there were gun shots. The bullets landed on the ground beside the car as we went. "Careful what you ask for."Braga said smirking.


	26. Chapter 26

Brian swerved the car as a red car came in front of us. There were at least ten different cars with guys shooting at us. We were swerving all over the place. Dust was flying everywhere. "Just stop. Just stop the car."Braga said to Brian.

Of course, he ignored the stupid fucker. I screamed as the back window was shot at. Glass flew everywhere. I felt a few pieces get embedded into my arms or just cut me as it sprayed us. Braga also screamed along with me.

"Right behind you."Dom's voice called out of the radio we had. Cars were flying over us since we were in a little ditch of sorts.

As we went further into the desert, I looked behind us to see all of the cars of Braga's men. I cursed loudly. "What the hell are we gonna do Brian? There's like 20 fucking cars with at least 3 men in each."

Brian grabbed the radio. "Dom, head to the tunnel. Let's use the tunnel."

I stared at him in confusion. "What tunnel?"I asked. "No time to explain."He said.

A car came up beside us and rammed into our side. Dom shot the tire of the car and it flipped over. "Get out of here, Brian."Dom said over the radio.

We were getting closer and closer to a wall of rock. I began panicking wondering what the hell was gonna happen. "You sure you know where the tunnels are? You sure?"Braga asked.

"Yeah. I'd hold on."Brian said smirking. I stared in disbelief as Brian pressed down on the gas pedal as we got closer to the wall. "This might hurt."He said shifting. I grabbed onto the red handles holding on tightly. We rammed straight through the wall.

I watched as we passed through the tunnel. I slammed forward as a car rammed into us from behind. Brian turned right and now we were headed towards a dead end. "Now what?"Braga asked smirking.

"No, no, no."Brian muttered. He shifted and turned left breaking through a boarded up wall. He swerved around poles that were sticking out of the middle of the tunnel. The car behind us, which looked like Fenix's car followed us.

Fenix suddenly came up on the side of us. "Come on!"Braga yelled. I reached to the front smacking him with the butt of the pistol I held. Fenix looked like he growled and sped ahead of us. Braga looked over at me laughing manically. Brian elbowed Braga in the face. I smirked proudly.

Fenix pressed his breaks trying to catch us, but Brian went to the side of him. Fenix got in front of us again. Brian pressed the gas bumping into Fenix's car. He ran into a pole while we swerved around him. Fenix quickly got back behind us though.

Fenix kept bumping into us as we went through the tunnel. We were coming up on what looked like another dead end. Brian turned the car so the passenger side was hit as Fenix slammed into us. We blasted through the wall and went flying through the air. The car turned over multiple times. There wasn't a seat belt in the back so I ended up flying throughout the backseat hitting the roof and the sides.

We finally stopped rolling only to be upside down. I groaned in pain. I had a feeling I had a few broken ribs, probably a concussion. I felt wetness trickling down my head.

A car door slammed. "Hey!"Braga yelled. My eyelids fluttered open. "Get me out of here!"Braga yelled. I looked around trying to figure out how to get out of the car. Fenix pulled Braga out of the car. I slid out of the car and stood up holding onto the car. The driver's side door kicked open.

I hope that that meant that Brian was out of the car. Fenix came over cocking his gun and grabbed me by the hair. He dragged me to the other side of the car where Brian was kneeling on his hands and kneeds. I clawed at Fenix's hands trying to get him to let go. I bit my lip hoping that my whimpers wouldn't be heard. I didn't wanna give this son of a bitch the satisfaction.

He kicked Brian in the face knocking him against the car. Brian tried to stand up but Fenix kicked him to the ground. He threw me away causing me to cry out. He aimed his gun at Brian, but all of a sudden, a green car came out of the tunnel. I crawled as best as I could to Brian as Fenix turned to aim his gun at the car.

He started shooting at it. The car lifted up to show the underside. Fenix went to move out of the car's way. Brian quickly grabbed a hold of Fenix's ankle stopping him. The car rammed Fenix straight into the car crushing him. Dom got out of the car and walked to us. I whimpered feeling the pain from my ribs.

I helped Brian sit up against the front of Fenix's car. He groaned in pain. Dom rushed over. "Let me see it."He said. He looked at the hole in Brian's shirt. "Just keep pressure there."He stated. I sighed leaning back against the car next to Brian.

"You okay?"Dom asked looking at me. I nodded. "Yeah. Just…a few broken ribs maybe. Nothing I can't handle."I said smiling, but it probably came out as more of a grimace.

Police sirens wailed in the distance. We looked over to see a bunch of cop cars and helicopters headed our way. "You gotta get out of here."Brian told Dom. He looked down at us.

"I ain't running anymore."He stated. I shook my head wincing. "You can't. Dom…you'll go back to prison."I begged. He shook his head at me and grabbed my hand holding it tightly.

"I gotta ask you something."Brian said panting. "Yeah?"Dom asked. "You know I would have won that race if you didn't cheat, right?"Brian asked in all seriousness. "You hit your head hard."Dom said.

I giggled as Brian chuckled. We both groaned in pain as we laughed. "Don't make me laugh."Brian said to him. The cops finally stopped in front of us. They all rushed forward. Some pushed Dom to the ground and handcuffed him. I watched it happen with tears in my eyes.

Others took Braga away. Paramedics came over to me and Brian. They took us away in ambulances.


	27. Chapter 27

It was quite a journey for me. After we were put into ambulances, we were taken to a hospital. I was right. I had two broken ribs and a concussion. I had to get 10 stitches. I was very happy for the pain medication they gave me.

Brian came to visit me a few times. He kept me up to date about what was going on with Dom and Braga. Braga was going to be put in jail for a very long time. Dom was gonna be having a court hearing, which was today.

Brian was picking me up soon to go to it. I still had to take things slow to help myself heal. However, I didn't give a damn. I needed to be there for my brother.

We walked into the little court room again. The first time we did, it was for the trial. Brian testified on behalf of Dom. The places for us to sit were in a tiny room while the court room was separated. I smiled slightly to Dom when he looked behind him to see us. He was in an orange jump suit.

"All rise."One of the guards in the room stated. We stood up as the judge walked into the room. He sat down in his chair. "Please be seated."

We sat down again. Brian wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Please rise, Mr. Toretto."The judge said. Dom stood up from his chair. Tears were already welling up in my eyes and the sentence has even been stated yet.

"I've listened to the testimony and taken into special consideration Agent O'Conner's appeal of clemency on behalf of Mr. Toretto. That his actions directly resulted in the apprehension of known drug trafficker Arturo Braga." The judge began.

Brian squeezed my shoulder softly. "However, this judiciary finds that one right does not make up for a lifetime worth of wrongs." I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block the tears. Brian grabbed my hand tightly. "And as such, I find that I am forced to level the maximum sentence under California law."

Brian stood up and walked out of the room. "Dominic Toretto, you are hereby sentenced to serve 25 years to life at the Lompoc maximum security prison system without the possibility of early parole. This court is adjourned."The judge finished and banged the gavel down.

I stood up with tears falling out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I placed my hand on the window as Dom was turned towards me as guards put the handcuffs back on Dom. Dom mouthed 'I love you' to me. I nodded and said it back even though he couldn't hear me. They took him out of the room.

I walked out of the room sobbing into my hand. Brian was waiting outside. He pulled me straight into his arms where I clutched onto him and cried. "Oh God. He never wanted to go back there. He said he would die before he did. We can't just let him go there Brian."I said looking up at him.

He wiped my cheeks dry with his thumbs. "We're not. We're gonna need help."He told me quietly. I sniffled and nodded my head rapidly. "I know who to call."

We got into his car and I pulled out my phone. I dialed the number to Tego and Rico. " _Hello_?" From the sound of the voice, it was Tego. " _Tego_? _I need your help_. _Please_." I pleaded into the phone. " _Bexley_? _Of course, of course_. _What do you need us for_?" He asked.

" _It's Dom_. _He's been arrested_. _He's going to prison_. _We're gonna get him out_. _I refuse to let him go back to that place_." I told him. Tego talked to Rico in the background explaining what was going on. When he came back, he readily agreed saying he would meet us in a few days. Dom wasn't being transported until later this week.

I hung up and looked to Brian. "We're gonna get him back babe."He said reassuringly. I nodded and leant back in my seat.

"You know, once we do this, we can't come back."He said softly. I turned to him. "You sure you wanna help me? You won't be a cop anymore."I told him.

He smirked and grabbed my hand. "It's like you said before. I'm not a good guy pretending to be the bad guy. I _am_ the bad guy."He said. I shook my head smiling slightly and leaned over to him. I caressed his cheek kissing him softly.


End file.
